XP4 Heroes of the Multiverse - Diverse Adventures
by XP4Universe
Summary: Plays similarly with Neo-City Diaries and Mission Chronicles. Follow the adventures and the daily lives of various heroes from all across the multiverse.
1. Cult Raiders

At a warehouse-like fortress in an island located somewhere in the multiverse where it's heavily guarded by armored lizards whom are armored to the teeth. The place is the hideout of the religious cult, Of Devil's Domain, the cult is known for it's violent ways of spreading their religion by forcing people to accept their "God" and if someone badmouths, get on their way or try do defy, the cult will resort into brutal punishment being with imprisonment being the lightest and death as the harshest.

At a forest outside the fortress, two guards are seen in front of the large door. Unbeknownst to them, a group of people are seen hiding behind a large shrubbery. The group consists of Dib Membrane, Bubbles, Darkwing Duck, Johnny Test, a boy and a girl.

The boy has a stout appearance with far below average height. He has a long reddish black hair which resembles a fire and has red eyes. He also has a scar on his lower left cheek. He is currently wearing a black gakuran jacket and a black mawashi. This is Hinomaru "Onimaru" Ushio.

**Sumo Wrestler**

**Hinomaru "Onimaru" Ushio**

The girl has a long chest-length blonde hair and has green eyes. She wears a mauve cap resembling a beanie with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her midriff, and her jacket is also open. This is Zoe Orimoto.

**DigiDestined**

**Zoe Orimoto**

"So... what are we doing here again?'' Johnny asked with a bored look.

Drake turns to him in disbelief, "What? Weren't you listening during the briefing of our mission?'' he asked.

"I wasn't listening at that time.'' Johnny admitted, "I was imagining myself flying through the city in a jetpack.'' he said with a smile which earns him a slap at the back of his head, courtesy of Hinomaru.

Zoe sighed, "How immature can you be, Test?'' she muttered in disbelief.

"I'm really petitioning to get him out of this team.'' Drake grumbled, "Anyway... we have two objectives in this mission.'' he pointed out, "First... we need to rescue two members of Team I that are captured and imprisoned here.'' he explained.

"Tadakuni is already on his way to do that.'' Dib chimed in.

Drake nodded, "Our second objective is to take down the boss of this cult.'' he followed, "However... we need to confirm that our comrades are out of prison before we raid this place.'' he pointed out.

"I hope Tadakuni doing all right with his task.'' Zoe said in concern.

Bubbles the spoke, "Don't worry.'' she reassured, "Tadakuni has an ability that could keep him safe from harm at all times.'' she pointed out.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the prison dungeon, deep under the fortress, we see Tadakuni walking around with hands in his pockets while sporting a calm yet bored expression. He then came across two lizard guards standing in front of a certain cell area, Tadakuni casually walks past them and they didn't even notice him, the high school normie then pulls out a taser and zaps the guards to sweet unconsciousness.

Tadakuni pockets his taser before leaning down and looting the unconscious guards and pulls out a key, "Whoever is in charge of this place should probably learn not to give the guards keys of the cells.'' he commented before making his way deeper in the area.

At the far end of the prison, inside one cell, we see two figures chained up to wall. The first figure is a young(?) woman with a messy long black hair with a sharp ahoge on top and she has black eyes with visible bags underneath. She wears a white shoulderless crop shirt with purple flaming lick designs and a hand a symbol in the middle over a maroon crop top, white baggy pants with purple flaming lick designs and black headset around her head. This is Mercy.

**Immortal**

**Mercy**

The second figure is a white-tiger human beast with white & gray fur with black & orange stripes, he has yellow eyes and a few feather-like hair at the back of his head with a red & orange strands. He is tall and has a muscular physique. He wears a green bulky shoulder armor on the left side strapped around his body with a yellow buckle and a saddle bag wrapped around his body with a rope, he wears a baggy green shorts with a light-brown buckled sash wrapped around his waist, green chained cuffs on both wrists, a green holed sock with orange tapes on his right foot and a chained cuff on his left foot. And cross-shaped scar on his left hand and a colorful armband on his right arm. This is Shiro.

**Beast Human Fighter**

**Shiro**

"I still can't believe I got captured by those low lives.'' Mercy grumbled in annoyance.

"We're on the same boat, so stop complaining! It's getting annoying!" Shiro demanded.

Suddenly, the door of their cell open on it's own, much to their shock and this was followed by the cuffs falling of their wrists and legs, releasing them.

"What the?!" Shiro squawked in disbelief, "Our cuffs fell of? What's going on?'' he asked in confusion.

"I don't know and I don't care.'' Mercy replied, "Let's get out of here before the guards arrives!" she beckoned.

Shiro nodded in agreement and with that, the two quickly made their way out of their cells, leaving Tadakuni - the one who let them out- behind with a blank expression.

"And they left without even thanking me." Tadakuni muttered in disappointment, "Why can I at least get some respect for the things I do?'' he complained in annoyance.

Tadakuni sighed before shrugging his shoulder. As he made his way out of the prison cell, he suddenly heard a shout, "Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice called out.

Tadakuni raised an eyebrow, "There's another prisoner?'' he muttered in surprise.

**Bzzzttt...**

Outside the fortress by the forest, Drake's smartphone vibrated, fishing it out from his breast pocket, he receives a message from Tadakuni that both Mercy and Shiro are out.

Nodding from this, Drake turns to Dib, "Mercy and Shiro are out! You're up!" he commanded.

Dib nodded in response before quickly getting inside the Irken Ship, "Let's do this!" the bespectacled kid declared with a grin.

At the front gate, one lizard turns to his companion, "Hey?'' he called out.

"Yeah?'' the other lizard guard responded turning to his companion.

"Do you ever wonder why are we here?'' the first lizard guard asked.

"I don't know." the other lizard guard replied.

Suddenly, a missile made it's way towards them, blasting both of them off the ground and into the sides, then an Irken Ship came flying out of the forest and then crashing through the gates which allows the others get in.

**(Play Evolution Theme - Line In The Sand by Motörhead)**

Because of this, alarms are set off as a large number of guards came out to face the intruders.

Drake then pointed a finger forward as they charged, "Take them down team!" he ordered as the teams takes on the guards.

As this going on, Zoe brought out some sort of Digivice as some data-like codes swirls around her hands, "Spirit Evolution!" she shouted before swiping the data codes across the digivice, transforming into a human-type creature. She now has a long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face. She wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. She also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached, "Fairymon!" she exclaimed her name.

"Get that bitch!" one lizard guard ordered.

Fairymon then performs a hand stand, "Tempest Twist!" she shouted before spinning her legs around, unleashing a whirlwind kick which sends the guards flying, "Fata Danza!" she followed by kicking one guard down before performing a rising, flip kick.

Hinomaru then charges forward and does a series of palm thrust, pushing one guard down and sends another one, crashing towards his comrades. Hinomaru then tackles another guard and quickly grabs it's pants, "GRAAAAGHH!" he roared before throwing the guard down hard, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Johnny aimed his posterior towards a group of guards, "Get a load of this you motherfuckers!" he exclaimed before firing out a surge of flame which frightens the guards.

"AAAAHHH! IT'S DEADLY AND GROSS!" one guard shouted while running off.

Bubbles then let's out a powerful scream which stuns her opponents, she then wasted no time punching and kicking them rather violently in extreme speed, Bubbles then created an Electricity Ball before tossing it towards another group of guards, electrocuting them into consciousness.

Meanwhile with Drake, using his Quack Fu, began taking down a group of guards by doing a series of chops, kicks and punches, and even headbutting one down. He then pulls out his Gas Gun and fires a shot towards a group of guards, the gas then paralyzes them which gives Drake opportunity to knock them all down.

Several guards then charges towards the Irken Ship, Dib the activates it's claws which then grabs one guard and began to use as weapon in hitting and knocking down more guards. One guard then jumps forward and latches itself in front of the alien vehicle, Dib then casually uses the windshield wipers to get rid of the guard.

"Fellows!" a voice called.

The team turns to see Mercy floating towards them with Shiro running behind her. Mercy shoots out some aura-based palm towards a group of guards, knocking them all down while Shiro unleashes a powerful winds by ripping his claws, blowing several guards aside.

The two then joins the others, "Mercy! Shiro!" Bubbles cheered, "I'm glad that your out!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Good thing that Tadakuni got you all out!" Hinomaru stated.

Mercy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Tadakuni got us out?'' she asked in confusion.

Shiro's eyes widen in realization, "Ohh... now that explains why our prison door opens by it's own and our shackles got off.'' he muttered, "It was Tadakuni's doing all along!" he exclaimed.

Drake facepalmed, "Great... the two of you got out while Tadakuni got left behind.'' he grumbled in disbelief.

Mercy raised her hands up, "Sorry... our mind is more focused on getting out of here.'' she explained.

"Well... we can all hope that Tadakuni is doing fine on his way back here." Fairymon said.

The Irken Ship then parked next to them as the windows open, revealing Dib in the cockpit, "Guys! I got a message from Tadakuni and he told me that he's going to take on the boss of this place!" he reported with a panic expression.

This taken everyone in shock, "What?! What is that moron thinking?!" Drake exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main office of the fortress, we see an alien with a frog-like appearance. It was a green skin with big black eyes and a dark-green patch on top. He wears a black cape-like robe with a dark-green leather capelet over a fancy clothings. This is Kinya.

**Of Devil's Domain Leader**

**Kinya**

The amanto let's out a frown, "What the heck is going on? Why are we under attack? I thought this place is indestructible?!" he exclaimed in frustration when the suddenly, the doors slams open which shocks him, "W-Who is there?!" he demanded but saw no one, "You bastards! I'm gonna make you all - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he was trying to say when suddenly he got electrocuted at the back before falling down to the floor in sweet unconsciousness.

Standing above him is none other than Tadakuni with a taser in hand, "Most tasers has 50,000 volts and a few milliamps.'' he explained, "But my taser has 500, 000, 000, 000 volts.'' he revealed while staring at the twitching amanto, "I'm surprised that your still alive from that.'' he mused before pocketing his taser, "Let's go meet the others.'' he beckoned towards another person at the door way.

The figure is a little girl with a dark-brown skin tone, a short bobcut-styled brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a red tank top, red shorts, brown fingerless gloves and brown boots.

**Bzzzttt...**

After an hour fight, a lot of guards and staffs are seen tied up all across the courtyard while the team are gathered around by the front entrance of the fortress.

"I already contacted the authorities." Dib spoke, "They'll be here to apprehend these guys.'' he stated.

"Which authorities are we talking about?'' Hinomaru asked with his arms crossed.

"The Heroes Coalitions." Dib replied, "More specifically, the Triumph Division.'' he clarified.

Zoe nodded, "That's good.'' she said, "Better them than the ALL-STAR JUSTICE.'' she stated in disgust.

Then Tadakuni and the girl arrives, "Hey.'' he called out.

Drake then marches towards him, "Great job on taking out the leader.'' he commended, "But next time... don't do it alone.'' he advised, "You got me really worried back then.'' he admitted.

Tadakuni rubs the back of his head, "Sorry about that.'' he apologized, "I heard that he's in state of panic, so I decided to take the chance to take him down.'' he explained.

Drake sighed, "Well... I can't exactly blame you for that.'' he admitted.

Dib then spoke, "By the way... whose that girl with you, Tadakuni?'' he asked from the cockpit of the Irken Ship.

Before Tadakuni could open his mouth, the girl spoke, "My name is Ran and I'm a warrior from the World of Light." she introduced herself in a dignified manner.

**Warrior from the World of Light**

**Ran**

"And I need your assistance." Ran declared with a serious expression.

Everyone then stares at her in confusion and bewilderment when Johnny spoke, "You want some lollipop, kid?'' he offered with a teasing smile while offering her an actual lollipop.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Ran's Explanation

It was a cold evening in Xyndar located somewhere in Neo-Earth as the we head towards the main base of the Grand Empire. Inside the main building, we see Grand alongside two more figures making their way towards the lobby area.

The first figure is a teenage girl has a long waist-length brown hair with one strand tied in a single braids alongside a yellow ribbon, and has brown eyes. She wears a white & blue striped blouse with black trimmings and a brown buckled-belt wrapped around her waist, blue denim shorts, brown knee-high socks and blue & white sneakers. This is Kanna Artemis, the Chikara Master of the Elemental Arrows.

**Chikara Master of the Elemental Arrows**

**Kanna Artemis**

The second figure is a tall teenage boy with a wide muscular physique. He has a brownish skin tone, a green colored hair with a yellow messy ponytail and has a green facial hair all over his chin, and has brown eyes. He wears a pair of circular earrings. He wears a black uniform with a purple collar over an orange top with a dog chain around his neck, dark-brown slacks and red & white sneakers. This is Kyouhei Doujima, the Chikara Master of The Iron Gauntlets.

**Chikara Master of The Iron Gauntlets**

**Kyouhei Doujima**

"So, the raid at the Kinya's domain is a success.'' Grand pointed out.

Kanna nodded, "Indeed.'' she confirmed, "Team B managed to rescue both Mercy and Shiro, and also capturing every members of the cult.'' she explained.

"And Tadakuni is the one who managed to take down Kinya.'' Kyouhei added with a blank look.

Grand chuckled, "Haha! Now that's a surprise.'' he mused.

The trio known as Tridem then enters the lobby area and were greeted by the sight of Johnny Test crying in pain on the floor while holding his wounded jewels with Ran standing next to him with an angry expression. Dib Membrane, Bubbles, Drake Mallard, Tadakuni, Hinomaru Izumo, Zoe Orimoto, Mercy and Shiro are seen gathered around with mixed expressions on their faces.

"What happened here?'' Grand asked in confusion.

"She kicked me... in the dick...'' Johnny squeaked, "Why? Why did she kicked in the dick?'' he cried in pain.

"Because you kept treating me like a child!" Ran yelled in response, "I told you before that I'm a not a kid! I'm adult cursed into a child's body!" she exclaimed.

"I can sense some sort curse-like aura around her, so she's definitely telling the truth." Bubbles stated.

Grand then spoke, "Anyway... I'd like to commend Team B for the success in their recent mission in both rescuing our comrades and taking down the cult.'' he praised with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Drake replied in gratitude.

"And we're also happy that Mercy and Shiro are safe." Kanna added with a smile.

Mercy rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." she muttered.

"Sorry if we made you all worry." Shiro apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

Grand then turns to Ran, "By the way... who is she?'' he asked.

Dib then spoke, "Tadakuni found her imprisoned in the cult's dungeon.'' he replied.

"She claims that she's some sort of warrior from the World of Light.'' Tadakuni added.

"World of Light? First time I've ever heard of that.'' Grand muttered in admittance before turning to Ran, "Pardon me... but I haven't gotten your name yet?'' he pointed out.

Ran sighed, "My name is Ran and I'm a warrior from the World of Light." she introduced herself in a dignified manner, "And in a quest to bring peace in my dimension.'' she revealed.

This surprises everyone, "Quest? What quest?'' Dib asked.

"Quest to convince people that she's not a kid but she really is.'' Johnny grumbled only to be silenced once again when Hinomaru knocks him out with a palm strike.

"Can you explain to us what's your quest all about?'' Kanna asked.

Ran sighed, "As I said came from the World of Light, one of the eight worlds in my dimension, and my dimension is currently in disarray after the main core of our dimension suddenly began to grow weak from mana, so the priestess from my world gave me the task to collect the eight Peace Crystals to keep the balance of power in the world." she explained.

"What are these Peace Crystals?'' Grand asked.

"Her fancy word for candies.'' Johnny chimed in as Zoe knocks him out with a single punch.

"There are eight Peace Crystals: light, water, earth, air, fire, metal, darkness and wood." Ran listed off, "The crystals are divine artifacts that are used to balance the forces of nature and once in a millennium, the eight crystals are needed to be together, so it can power up the main core of our dimension with mana to keep it going for the next millennium.'' she explained.

''Interesting.'' Dib muttered in awe, "But if your on a quest... then what were you imprisoned in that cult?'' he asked.

"On my journey to the World of Gold, I came across a group led by a man named Dr. Dolan Danger.'' Ran replied with utter hatred in her voice.

"Dolan Danger!" Drake repeated.

"You know him?'' Ran asked in surprise.

"That guy is a big time criminal!" Drake replied, "A lot of heroic organizations are after him for the countless crimes he committed!" he stated.

"So, what happened when you came across him?'' Kanna asked.

"For some reason, he caught wind about my quest and wanted to use the crystals for himself.'' Ran replied in distraught, "I could have stop him but he uses some sort of sorcery and cursed me into this form!" she explained, "And then imprisoned in that dungeon of that cult!" she finished.

"Looks like Danger is affiliated with the cult.'' Mercy concluded.

"How old are you exactly?'' Bubbles asked.

"Seventeen." Ran answered.

Johnny then got up, "More like seven.'' he pointed out, "Oooooh!" he squealed in pain when Mercy kicks him between the legs.

"Is there any way we can help get her back in her original form?'' Kyouhei asked.

Bubbles then flew towards Ran, "Hmm... I think that's not going to be easy since we don't know what kind of spell Dr. Danger used on her.'' she explained, "I'll go talk to Zeya.'' she suggested, "Maybe she knows a spell that can turn her back to normal.'' she stated.

Suddenly, the doors slams open, "Did someone say my name?'' a voice asked as everyone turns to see a teenage girl dramatically posing by the doorway with a boastful grin, "Did someone called the Grrrreat and Mesmerrrrrizing, Zeya!" she declared.

**Sorceress**

**Zeya**

Zeya has a long lavish, waist-length dark-purple with purple highlights and has purple eyes, and a mole below her mouth. She wears a white collared long-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon tie underneath a black vest, purple office skirt and black boots.

"You just had to mention her name and the showboat made an appearance.'' Mercy muttered in annoyance.

Zeya walks towards them as Bubbles spoke, "Hey, Zeya.'' she greeted, "And I did mentioned your name.'' she confirmed, "Our new friend here has been cursed by unknown spell that turns her into a little kid.'' she explained, "I was wondering if you can help.'' she said.

Zeya examines Ran from top to bottom, "Hmm..." she let's out a hum, "An aging spell is something I haven't mastered yet, so it might take a while for me to come up with one.'' she explained, "But worry not.'' she reassured, "Because I...'' she spoke while placing a hand of her chest, "... had enough magical talent and I'll able to come up with a spell that will change you back to normal.'' she claimed, "Because I am Grrrreat and Mesmerrrrrizing!" she declared.

Ran sweatdropped, "T-Thanks...'' she replied.

Kanna then spoke, "So, what are you gonna do now, Miss Ran?'' she asked, "Are you still gonna continue with your request?'' she inquired.

Ran nodded, "I must.'' she replied, "The fate of my dimension is at risk but in my current state, I lost all of my abilities and powers.'' she stated, "So, that's what I ask for your help.'' she pointed out.

Grand smiled, "Well... don't fret, Miss Ran because the Grand Empire aren't one to turn down anyone in needs of help.'' he declared, "Your dimension is in peril and with Dolan Danger going after those crystals, we're not going to let this slide!" he explained.

Ran smiled, "Thank you very much." she said in gratitude.

"But Grand? Who's going to assist Miss Ran in her quest?'' Dib asked.

Grand thought about it before smiling, "Team B!" he called getting the team's attention, "Miss Ran could use a hand in her quest.'' he said, "Up for it?'' he asked with a grin.

Dib, Bubbles, Tadakuni, Drake, Johnny, Hinomaru and Zoe looks at each other for a minute before smiling, "You can count us, Grand!" Drake declared with a raised fist.

Grand nodded, "I'll help as well from time to time but I'm pretty sure you guys got this." he said with a smile.

"But Grand.'' Shiro spoke, "We have no idea where Miss Ran's dimension is located.'' he pointed out.

Ran then spoke, "Don't worry...'' she reassured before bringing out a small stone, "This stone allows me to travel all across different worlds in dimension." she claimed, "However... I can't use it right now due to my current state.'' she confessed.

"We can ask Stewie to create a portal machine with that stone.'' Bubbles suggested.

"An excellent idea!" Kanna said in agreement, "If there's anyone who can create such machines... it's Stewie!" she declared.

Kyouhei nodded, "I agree.'' he spoke, "Plus... it's more convenient that way rather traveling from one world to another, we can also go back and forth in this world.'' he explained.

Zeya nodded, "Then I'll go tell Stewie right away.'' she said as Ran handed the stone to her before leaving the room.

Grand then turns to Ran, "In the mean time, I suggest you meet up with the other members of Team B since they'll be the assisting you in the entire duration of your quest.'' he suggested.

Ran nodded, "I agree.'' she replied in agreement.

**Bzzzttt...**

A minute later, we see Team B alongside Ran walking in the hallways, making their way towards a certain area.

"So, how many members in this team you have?'' Ran asked.

"There's about fifteen members in our team.'' Dib replied, "I just don't know if everyone are present at the moment.'' he admitted.

The team and Ran then enters a room where they see three figure sitting at one table, a man, a teenage-looking girl and seal-like creature to be exact.

The man is tall and muscular. He wears a silver hexagon-shaped helmet with six holes, a silver-colored collared metal, a silver-colored body armor with black trimmings, black pants underneath a brown cropped cowboy pants, silver armored boots and gauntlets. This is Golem Head.

**Knight**

**Golem Head**

The teenage looking girl has a long dark-purple hair tied in a low ponytail by a yellow ribbon with two sharp locks sticking out on each sides, and has green eyes. She wears a blue knee-length and long-sleeved dress with white buttoned cuffs, a puffy shoulders and a white collar with a red ribboned-brooch underneath a white frilly apron, white knee-high socks and brown shoes. This is Mahoro Andou.

**Vesper Android Maid**

**Mahoro Andou**

The seal-like creature has a blue skin tone. It has large eyes, a long white snout with a pink round nose and black whiskers. It has two ears on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff collar which extends out past its shoulders. It has four flippers which are the large ones with white markings isolating its toes and the small rear ones. This is Popplio, a Pokemon.

**Water-type Pokemon**

**Popplio**

"Hey guys!" Bubbles greeted.

Golem Head, Mahoro and Popplio turns to them, "Oh! Welcome back!" Mahoro greeted back with a smile.

"How was the mission?'' Golem Head asked.

Drake then spoke, "It went well.'' he replied, "We rescued Mercy and Shiro, and Tadakuni took down the cult's leader.'' he explained.

Popplio turns to Tadakuni, "That's amazing, Tadakuni!" she cheered.

Tadakuni rubs the back of his head, "T-Thanks.'' he replied in gratitude.

Mahoro then took notice of Ran, "By the way... who is she?'' she asked.

Ran then spoke, "Greetings.'' she greeted, "My name is Ran and I'm a warrior from the World of Light." she introduced herself in a dignified manner, "And in a quest to bring peace in my dimension.'' she revealed.

"And Grand tasked us, Team B, to help her.'' Dib spoke, "Though... we would have announce it a lot better if everyone were present.'' he admitted while taking notice that a few members of their team are absent.

Mahoro chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that.'' she apologized.

"Can you give us more details about this quest of yours?'' Golem Head asked.

Ran nodded, "Sure.'' she replied, "But it's gonna be a long story." she claimed.

Dib chuckled, "We got time.'' he mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. New Recruit x New Black Order

Meanwhile in a very, very tall mountain called the Mount Neverest located in an unnamed world somewhere in the Multiverse. At one snowy track at the side of the mountain, we see Kouta Fujiki and Marcus "The Nerd" Reservoir walking across the icey yet solid path.

"We've been through eight worlds, eight towns and eight cities, and this team still has two people in it!" Kouta complained.

"Yeah... we've met a lot of people but none of them likes to join us!" Marcus grumbled, "I know that were not big shots like the other hero organizations working under the Multiverse Government but our purpose is to help others! We're not that different from them!" he exclaimed.

"I guess some people care more about fame rather than helping others." Kouta grumbled while thinking about the people they've met along the way.

Marcus sighed, "So, what are we gonna do now?'' he asked.

"We'll look around this place and see if we can find someone that we can recruit in our team." Kouta replied.

"Seriously though..." Marcus started, "... there's a lot of people that we met that cares of about getting attention than helping others.'' he pointed out, "Like that Rachel Stanley... she declares that she absolutely must be the center of attention of all times. If someone is receiving more spotlight than her, no depth is too low to sink to in order to steal it back.'' he stated in annoyance.

"How about that annoying creature known as the Lumpy Space Princess?'' Kouta mentioned, "I heard that she even tries to crash a wedding of two people she barely knows solely to be the center of attention.'' he stated out.

"About that Stella, the crown princess of Solaria.'' Marcus added, "While she is a good person at heart, she always wants her friends to say how good she is." he stated, "Her friend, Bloom told me at one point she makes fake emergencies calls to her friends so that they can attend her make shift fashion show.'' he explained.

"At least Stella knows her fault unlike that girl, Chitose Karasuma.'' Kouta pointed out, "She has only been a voice actor for a year, and done just minor roles in that period. She complains about it and she likes to think she deserves much better.'' he explained while rolling his eyes.

"And let's not forget about Mister Satan.'' Marcus mentioned.

"Or Booster Gold." Kouta added in annoyance.

"The less we forget about Dan Hibiki... the better.'' Marcus advised.

Then the two came across a cave on their way, "Oh look! A cave.'' Kouta pointed out, "I say we take a break from walking and take shelter in this cave.'' he suugested.

Marcus nodded, "Good enough for me.'' he said in agreement.

The two then enters the cave where they set up a camp and after making a decent campfire, the two are seen roasting marshmallows on a stick.

"I still prefer ice cream over this.'' Marcus commented.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking, "Earthquake or avalanche?'' Kouta guessed in surprise.

Marcus looks around by just moving his eyes, "No... it's more like footsteps.'' he deducted.

The two then turns their attention to the darkest ends of the cave where they feel it's where the footsteps coming from, the two boys stood up while getting themselves ready for what's coming. Then coming out from the shadows is an 7-foot tall, muscular yeti which taken the two boys by surprise.

"Is that a yeti?'' Kouta asked pointing a finger at the creature.

Marcus tips his glasses, "Looks like it." he affirmed.

The yeti then noticed them, "Hey! What are you two humans doing in this cave?'' it asked.

"IT CAN TALK!" Marcus and Kouta exclaimed in shock.

"Ssssh! Ssssh!" the yeti hushed, "Keep it down boys... you don't wanna start a avalanche now?'' he advised.

Marcus and Kouta nodded in reply, "Sorry about that.'' the former apologized, "It's just the first time that we've came across a yeti.'' he admitted.

"That talks.'' Kouta added.

The yeti chuckled, "I understand.'' he replied, "But truth to be told, I am not a yeti.'' he confessed.

This taken the two by surprise, "What do you mean that you're not a yeti?'' Marcus asked, "You're big and muscular, you have white fur and have an ape-like appearance, you're totally a yeti!" he pointed out some facts.

The yeti chuckled, "I am yeti but only in this form.'' he admitted, "But in truth...'' he said before his body glows brightly and he transforms into another creature. It stands on four legs, it has a brown fur with a white fur underneath, black toe, a brown crescent-shaped horns and yellow eyes. "I am actually a highlands goat ad my name is Crusher.'' he revealed while introducing himself.

**Highlands Goat**

**Crusher**

The two boys stares at him in awe, "Woah~ You can shape shift into a yeti!" Kouta exclaimed with a very impressed face.

"I can shape shift into different kinds of creatures." Crusher explained.

"That is so cool!" Kouta complimented, "I'm Kouta Fujiki and this is Marcus Reservoir.'' he introduced himself and his companion, "How did you get that ability?'' he asked.

"Please to meet you two." Crusher greeted, "As for your question... I got this ability when some sort of bright light landed on me and gave me the ability to shape shift into different kinds of creatures that I see.'' he explained.

"Can you shape shift into a human?'' Marcus asked.

"I've tried but it seems that I'm limited only to certain creatures." Crusher replied.

"Wait! You said you can shape shift into different kinds of creatures that you see.'' Kouta pointed out, "Then the yeti is...'' he was about to say when Crusher interrupted him.

"That's right! I've seen a yeti before more than once." Crusher confirmed, "They usually live in the highest parts of this mountain, living their lives like making snowyetis, making snow cones and even dancing in ice rinks.'' he explained.

"Huh? Now that's a sight to see." Marcus mused.

"So, what are you guys doing in this cave?'' Crusher asked once more.

"More like what we're doing in this mountain.'' Kouta corrected, "You see, Marcus and I have been traveling from one world to another.'' he started, "Uh... you ever heard about the existence about other worlds?'' he asked.

Crusher nodded, "Indeed." he confirmed, "I've met a few travelers and has given me knowledge about that.'' he explained.

"Okay then..." Kouta accepted, "... as I was saying, Marcus and I created a team called the Rascalz, and we've been traveling from one world to another looking for members for this team but so far, we found none.'' he explained, "So, we came here in hopes of finding a decent member for this team.'' he said.

"I see.'' Crusher nodded in understanding, "But what is this team all about?'' he asked.

"We're actually building a team of heroes that helps other people." Kouta answered, "So far, Marcus and I are willing to help people on our own accord and we tried to recruit other people but most of them are attention whores, has an inferiority superiority complex, primadonnas and narcissist!" he explained with annoyed look.

"I'm aware that humans are such complex creatures but I had no idea that there are those that you described." Crusher admitted.

"We just wanted to be a team of heroes that prioritize in helping others more than anything else." Marcus said.

Crusher nodded, "That is very commendable of you two.'' he commented, "I'll tell you what...'' he started, "... would you like me to join your team?'' he offered.

This surprises the two boys, "R-Really?'' Kouta asked in surprise.

Crusher nodded, "I had this ability for quite a while and I've been using it only for convenient purposes.'' he stated, "I believe my abilities would be a lot better using it in helping others.'' he explained, "It would be an honor to join a team as chivalrous as you boys.'' he said, "Of course... if you'll have me.'' he added.

"Are you kidding?'' Kouta asked with a big smile, "Of course you're welcome to join our team!" he cheered.

Marcus nodded, "I totally agree with that.'' he said in agreement.

Crusher smiled, "Then I'm in your care." he said.

After that, the trio decided to have a conversation for an hour and a half, Crusher then revealed that all highlands goat like himself has the ability to talk and he believes that this has something to do with his predecessors meeting a human while Kouta and Marcus told him about themselves.

After that, the trio decided to take their leave, "So, where are we going?'' Crusher asked.

"We're heading towards Isle Delfino." Kouta replied, "Hopefully, we can find someone that will join our team.'' he stated.

"Sounds like an interesting place." Crusher commented.

And with that, Kouta opens a portal using his device as the trio enters it. The portal then vanished in thin air just in time for two individuals entering the cave, these individuals are none other than Gelman and Nekomaru Nidai.

"So, where is the _Blessed_ detected in this world?'' Nekomaru asked.

Gelman then checks his device, "Hmm... that's weird.'' he said, "The _Blessed_ was here a minute ago.'' he said.

Nekomaru scratches the top of his head, "Strange.'' he commented, "You think they left or something?'' he questioned.

Gelman looks around, "Probably.'' he replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the galaxy, we see a large H-shaped starship known as the Sanctuary and also the based operation of the Black Order, traversing all across the stars. It seems fine from the outside but's inside is another story.

Inside, we see Thomas Camp standing in the middle of the main corridor without a care in the world while dozens of Black Order soldiers around him but instead apprehending him or killing him like they usually do with intruders, they were actually backing away from him in fear especially of what he have done to their superiors.

And as well as their leader.

Thomas casually walks forward with hands in his pockets as large, muscular man can be seen lying down the floor, trying to get up. The man has purple skin tone and has a large, wide chin. He wears a blue mechanical bodysuit with a golden lining in the middle over a dark-blue scaled bodysuit, he wears a golden-colored shoulder armored capelet, a golden-colored utility belt with an octagon-shaped buckle and a pair of armored pads on each hips, dark-blue armored boots with golden collars, golden-armored arm-guards on each wrist, a dark-blue helmet with an inverted T-shaped line in the middle, a pair of bulk that resembles eyebrows and two circular ear pads on each side of his head. But the most notable object in his hand is a golden-colored gauntlet with a pink and green gems attached on it. This is Thanos, the Mad Titan.

**Leader of the Black Order**

**Thanos**

Thanos then managed to get himself on all fours, "This is impossible...'' he muttered in disbelief, "... how can a mere human overpowered me like that?!" he exclaimed before getting up and was about to use the power of the gauntlet but Thomas simply grabs the item and easily takes it off his hand, "W-What?!" he muttered in shock when suddenly, Thomas punches him hard on the stomach that the protecting that area is shattered, "GRAAAGH!" he growled in pain before falling down on one knee, "H-How can this be? I-I'm... feeling a lot of pain...'' he muttered in disbelief.

Thanos being an Eternal is known as a very powerful being, he has superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes and agility. He is nearly invulnerable, able to endure extreme heat, cold, energies, radiation, and poisons.

Thanos just can't believed that some human is able to bring him to his knees. When Thomas suddenly barges into their ship, how he does it is anyone's guess, and demanded the Mad Titan to surrender the Infinity Gauntlet to him. Of course, Thanos laughs at him before ordering his deadly generals to dispatch but to his shock, Thomas defeated them all one by one without even breaking a sweat but what shocks Thanos the most is when Thomas devoured all his generals by just biting their necks and later gaining their powers.

Angered by this, Thanos decided to take him on but he never realized that Thomas is a lot more powerful and stronger, add the fact that he has more than one power inside of him, Thomas easily wipes Thanos to the floor.

Thomas then checks the Infinity Gauntlet like a toy, "Nice...'' he muttered before putting it on, "Hmm... I feel powerful...'' he mused while flexing his fingers.

Thanos looks at him with a glare, "What are you planning to do with the Infinity Gauntlet?" he demanded.

Thomas responded by stepping on his head, "Nothing... I just want a home.'' he replied before stomping Thanos' head down hard to the floor, knocking him out consciousness while creating a sizable crater. He then turns to the rest of the Black Order, "Well~ Since I've defeated your leader and your generals... it seems like the Black Order finds itself with no leaders or whatsoever.'' he pointed out, "But don't worry... I can be your leader.'' he suggested, "And if there's anyone objecting it then kindly raise your hand, so I can obliterate you right here, right now?'' he instructed with a childish smile. In fear, the soldiers kneels down to the floor, begrudgingly accepting him as the new leader of the Black Order. Thomas let's out a chuckle, "Good boys.'' he complimented, "But first...'' he said before bringing out the Memory Stone, the item then glows brightly as film reels were then suck out from the soldier's heads, losing their memories about Thanos and their generals, and as well as who they are. Thomas let's out a smirk, "Now then... as your new leader, my first order business is dumping this guy off this ship.'' he order while pointing a finger down at the still unconscious Thanos.

And not a second later, the soldiers did just that, throwing Thanos' unconscious body through the airlock. Thomas watches as Thanos' unconscious state aimlessly floats around in space, "Now then...'' Thomas spoke, "... let us search for some 'marbles'.'' he mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. An Unlikely Stop

Neo-Earth is a world slightly similar to the normal Earth but a lot more advanced. It is where our Unlikely Heroes are currently at, travelling across the skies of the Ultimate States of America as Yukari Yakumo suggested that they should visit the Heroes Coalitions in Neo-City to form an alliance and as well get some information as she believes that the Coalition may have an idea of the person whom casted in the curse in Gensokyou.

Using a drop ship, the unlikely group is making their way towards a suburban area in an unnamed city and inside the drop ship are Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh, Gino Samuels, Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker, Patchouli Knowledge, Nitori Kawashiro, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Suwako Moriya and Alice Margatroid.

"Tell us again why are we at this place when were supposed to be in that stupid placed called Neo-City right now?!" Kenny demanded in disbelief.

"I just wanna stop by at a local junkyard." Gino answered while keeping his eyes on the controls.

"Junkyard?" Rutee repeated, "Why the junkyard?" she asked in confusion.

"And pray tell what's so important that we need to stop-by at a fucking junkyard?!" Kenny demanded in annoyance.

Gino got off from his seat, "It won't take that long.'' he reassured, "Nitori and I are just going to grab a few useful scraps that I can turn into something.'' he explained, "Maybe a few stuffs that I can add in the GS Hustle Fleet." he added.

"The GS Hustle Fleet is already huge as an entire planet.'' Patchouli pointed out, "Why do you have to add more in it?'' she asked.

"Safety and precautions.'' Gino replied.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Like I buy that.'' he said.

"So... what kind of junk are you looking for?'' Rudy asked.

"Anything that seems useful.'' Gino answered, "Just think about the stuffs I can create with any kind of junk!" he mused, "I can create more guns or even a tank.'' he claimed.

"Tank? Who's gonna drive a tank? Helmet?'' Rudy asked indecorously.

"Dear heavens... no...'' Kenny exclaimed with a terrified look.

"Picking up things from a pile of thrash isn't something I was born to do." Alice spoke, "But I might find something here that I can use for my dolls.'' she admitted.

Stahn then turns to Gino, "Is your ability extends to creating swords?'' he asked.

Gino nodded, "I can create a sword as long as I have the right materials." he replied.

Stahn nodded back, "All right! Then I'm going to find something in this junkyard that can be turn into a sword!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"You're kidding right?'' Rutee asked indecorously.

Stahn then jabs a thumb at Gino, "This guy created a larger than life ship that travels in space!" he pointed out, "I can totally tell that he can create an awesome sword." he claimed with a smile.

"Ah... finally... I'm getting the recognition that I truly deserve.'' Gino mused while wiping a single tear from his left eye.

"I miss Darius and his snappy comebacks.'' Rudy commented

Meanwhile, Kenny stares outside the window with an annoyed expression, "Jesus... when is my life going to be better?!'' he thought.

Patchouli then noticed his troubled looks, she then decided to walk towards him, "Kenny... you seem troubled.'' she pointed out, "Is there something wrong?'' she asked in concern.

Kenny snaps out from his thoughts before turning to Patchouli, "Nothing is wrong, Patchouli." he reassured, "I'm just frustrated that were wasting our time in this stupid piece of shit.'' he explained, "I wished I've just stayed behind the Fleet." he grumbled.

Patchouli raised an eyebrow as she knew that Kenny is not telling the truth but decided to press on it. She understands that Kenny is an easily-irritated person and has been angry ever since she first met him, so she decided to take his answer for now, she'll ask him again once he's willing to share his thoughts.

The drop ship then arrived at the junkyard and landed in a middle of a spacious lot as everyone got off the ship one by one.

"All right guys, we meet back here for an hour." Gino advised, "Feel free to grab anything useful from this place.'' he added.

"What if I brought in a broken car?'' Rudy asked.

"That's fine!" Gino reassured, "The drop ship can take on many people inside, so large objects won't be a problem." he stated.

Rudy nodded, "Ain't that convenient." he commented, "Well then... let's get going." he beckoned.

And with that, they split into groups. Gino & Nitori went towards the left side of the junkyard as Stahn & Rutee went towards the northern part of the area while Rudy, Suwako & Alice went towards the right side, and the only ones left back at the drop ship are Kenny and Patchouli.

Kenny let's out an annoyed sigh, "I can't believe they're actually doing this stupid shit." he grumbled.

Patchouli let's out a smile, "Well... if you can't beat them... join them." she mused

Patchouli then began to walk forward prompting Kenny to follow, "My fucking life sucks as always." he grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the junkyard, we see Rudy, Suwako and Alice looking around for something useful. So far, they found an old tea set, a microwave, a parasol, a lamp and a surfboard.

Rudy then picks up a small pistol, "Woah... cool!" he mused, "It's totally broken but nothing Gino can't fix!" he said with a grin.

Suwako pulls out a pile of thrash before throwing it aside, "You know... I kind noticed that Nitori is awfully close Gino.'' she pointed out.

"Well... both of them are good with technology and creating stuffs, so I guess that's the reason they get along well." Alice stated.

"Birds of a feather, flock together, I guess." Rudy joins in the conversation, "I won't be surprised if Nitori began to watch Comet Wars and read comic books.'' he stated.

Alice then turns to Rudy, "Tucker-san." she called getting Rudy's attention, "I was wondering... what is your ability?'' she asked out of curiosity.

Rudy turns to her with a grin, he puts away the pistol in his pocket. He then swung his right arm when suddenly, a blue- colored plasma diamond-shaped blade materializes, much to Alice and Suwako's surprise, "Behold! My Swish-Swish-Stab!" he introduced.

"Swish-Swish-Stab?'' Suwako asked with a tilt of her head.

"You know..." Rudy started as he got into a fighting stance, "Swish! Swish!" he shouted as he swung his plasma blade, "Stab!" he shouted as he thrusts his blade forward. Rudy then turns to them, "See." he said with a grin.

"Putting aside the strange name of your weapon... I can assume that it's a sword." Alice pointed out, "But I had to admit... I find your ability very fascinating.'' she admitted.

"Thanks... it is awesome." Rudy replied with a grin before frowning, "Too bad it had a drawback.'' he admitted.

"Drawback?'' Alice asked.

Suddenly, Rudy's blade disappears, "I'm having trouble keeping it up.'' he admitted as he stares at his right hand, "I just need to find away to properly control before I use it in a battle." he admitted.

"I see... it'll be troublesome if you can't control your weapon." Alice thoughtfully replied.

"How about trying meditation, Tucker-san?'' Suwako suggested, "Kanako and I do that all the time to control our powers.'' she claimed.

Rudy thought about it, "I see... then I'll do just that! Thanks!" he said in gratitude.

Suwako giggled, "No problem." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at another side of the junkyard, we see Kenny and Patchouli looking around with the former finding nothing while the latter found a few old books that can still be read.

Kenny pulls out a pipe from a box, "Oh look! A pipe! Maybe Gino can turn it into a shotgun!" he exclaimed sarcastically, "Pffft! What is he, McGuyver?'' he snarked before throwing the pipe aside.

Behind him, Patchouli is checking a pile of crates when she noticed something, "That is one strange book.'' she commented while picking up a magazine, "I never knew books comes at this sizes.'' she mused as she opens her magazine. Her face suddenly turns red as she browse at each pages that features nothing but scantily clad women in various erotic poses, "W-W-What...'' she squawked in shock.

Kenny walks towards her, "What's up?'' he asked when he noticed that Patchouli is reading a porn magazine, "Oh shit!" he cursed as he grabs the magazine from her hands and throws it aside, "Don't read those kind of stuffs! You might just end up like Rudy.'' he advised.

"W-W-Why such books exists?'' Patchouli asked in horror.

"It's magazine." Kenny pointed out, "And those are made for perverts! Just avoid reading those stuffs again... it won't do good for you.'' he advised. He turns around and noticed something from one box, "Hey... what this?'' he said as he pulls out telescope that is about the same size as his height, "A telescope." he said.

Patchouli checks on it, "It's lens is shattered but everything is still in tact.'' she inspected, "It can still be fix." she claimed.

Kenny looks at the telescope before smiling, "You know what... I like this.'' he admitted when he got and idea, "Hey! Would you like to go stargazing once this thing is fixed!" he suggested, "If you're interested that is.'' he said with a smile.

Patchouli smiles back, "I don't mind." she answered, "I love to learn new things aside from magic and to be honest, I always wanted to experience stargazing.'' she admitted.

Kenny nodded, "Then it's settled." he said.

* * *

Back at the drop ship, we see everyone loading all of the stuff they gathered from the junkyard. Along those stuff is a green Cadillac that Rudy is pushing up on the entrance ramp.

"I can't believe you actually brought in a car." Gino grumbled indecorously.

"Hey, you told us to gather anything that is useful!" Rudy reminded, "Plus, the car fits inside the ship like you said!" he pointed out.

Kenny and Patchouli then arrives, "Hey, Gino.'' the former called getting Gino's attention, "Can you fix this for us?'' he asked while presenting the telescope with Patchouli beside him.

"Sure, why not.'' Gino complied, "Any features you want to add?'' he asked.

Kenny shook his head, "No. We just want this telescope to be fixed, we want to use for stargazing.'' he stated with Patchouli nodding in agreement.

Gino nodded, "I see. Fine by me." he replied.

Kenny and Patchouli looks at each other with a smile. After that, everyone got on the drop ship and went back to the GS Hustle Fleet before continuing their way towards Neo-City.

Unbeknownst to them, they were secretly being watched by a young man, sitting on a top of a pile of cars. The young man is ridiculously tall and has a long, messy light-brown hair, he has gray eyes and a small light-brown goatee. He wears a light-blue pocketed vest with no shirt underneath and a black necklace around his neck, he wears a light-brown denim shorts over a black waist band and thigh pads, and wears a yellow laced boots. This is The Big Fish.

**Battle Arts Academy Student**

**The Big Fish**

The Big Fish watches then drop ship flies away with a smile, "Looks like Kenny and the others are doing all right.'' he mused with a surfer accent before letting out a chuckle, "I hope to see you guys again.'' he said while standing up, "A big reunion is inevitable to begin with.'' he declared before sliding down the pile of thrash and making his way out of the place.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. A Trip to Neo-City

Neo-City, a city that can be described as a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid, so the city is filled with casinos, cafes and many establishments about entertainment purposes. The city has huge park were people mostly relax, there are also a number of construction site around the city meaning the city kept on growing bigger and bigger.

We then see a drop ship making it's way towards a large venue called the Training Camp. Either you call it a facility or a camp, this place is where the _Blessed_ and other aspiring heroes are being trained and it is also serves as the main HQ of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions.

"There it is everyone!" Yukari Yakumo announced with a smile, "The main headquarters of this city's Heroes Coalitions... the Training Camp." she presented.

"Woah! This is place is big - ze!" Marisa Kirisame exclaimed in awe.

"Never knew that training camps look like castles.'' Meiling Hong commented.

Yukari let's out a giggle, "Actually only this camp has a castle-like appearance.'' she clarified, "The other training camps are far different from these one.'' she pointed out.

"Does this place has a king and queen?'' Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman asked dumbly with Flandre Scarlet nodding in agreement.

"Helmet... the training camp may look like a castle but it doesn't have any royalties in it!" Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh replied in annoyance.

Yukari let's out a giggle, "Kenny is right." she said in agreement, "This place doesn't have any king or queen but it do have some royalties.'' she claimed.

"What do you mean by that?'' Rutee Katrea asked crossing her arms.

"What I mean is that some royalties trains in this camp." Yukari answered.

"So, princes and princesses are allowed to train here." Stahl Aileron mused, "Wow! That's so cool!" he admitted.

Sanae Kochiya then noticed something by the ship's window, "Hey... what's that?'' she asked pointing her finger at a large facility next to the training camp.

Everyone looks at the window when Yukari spoke, "Oh... that's the Vanguard Academy.'' she answered with excitement in her voice, "It serves as an institution designed to provide learning spaces and learning environments for the teaching of students under the direction of instructors. Compare to other academies, the Vanguard Academy has no age restriction nor race restrictions, anyone is welcome to attend the academy that wants to attend school or those who just missed attending schools. The Vanguard Academy has a very close ties with the Training Camp as numerous trainees and heroes are also attending the academy, some instructors from the training camp also works at the academy." she explained with a smile.

"Now that's a perfect school for me." Gino Samuels mused.

"Don't tell me you plan on attending that school?'' Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker asked indecorously.

"No. But I do plan on applying at Harvard University." Gino replied.

"Well... good-luck with that." Darius Greg scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you'll meet a lot of people that is categorized as 'forever alone"." he stated with a blank look.

"Ah, fuck you." Gino said in annoyance

Reimu Hakurei turns to Yukari, "You seem excited when you talk about that school.'' she pointed out.

Yukari giggles, "Can you blame me?'' she replied, "Believe it or not... I'm once a student at that school!" she claimed.

Her sudden revelation has taken everyone a back, "What?! You're a student here before?!" Reimu squawked in disbelief.

Yukari nodded, "Um! Ran and I attended the Vanguard Academy for five years.'' she confirmed with a smile.

"I never knew that the gap youkai attended a school.'' Alice Margatroid stated in surprise.

"I'm surprised that Lady Ran also attended this school." Blu the Honor commented.

And then upon closing in the Coalitions, the ship's radio receives a transmission, _"Greetings and welcome to Neo-City and your currently making your way towards this city's Heroes Coalition main headquarters, the Training Facility."_ a voice greeted sounding like a flight attendant.

"What is this? An airport or something?'' Kenny pointed out indecorously.

_"May I ask for your identities and please state your purpose?''_ the voice asked politely.

Yukari smiled at whoever is speaking as she took the radio, "These is Yukari Yakumo, my friends and I are here today to meet the higher-ups of this organization to form an alliance." she answered.

_"Understood. Please wait for a minute.''_ the voice replied.

After waiting for a reply, they said they can enter and they directed them to the hanger and upon arriving at the hanger, several personnel in the Coalitions has come out to meet them.

Among those personnel are Mario Martinez, the current president of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions and Louie, the founder of the Heroes Coalitions and is the Supreme God of Generosity.

Mario and Louie watches the drop ship lands on the hangar with a smile. The ship's entrance hatch opens and everyone began to walk out the ship one by one, though Remilia Scarlet and Flandre stayed inside for reasons.

"Yukari Yakumo." Mario greeted, "It's good to see you again.'' he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you two, Sir Mario." Yukari greeted back, leaning down while sharing a hug.

"I'm surprised for your sudden visit." Mario admitted, "You're here to form an alliance with us?'' he pointed out.

Yukari nodded, "Hai." she confirmed before turning to Louie, "Louie... you're looking well." she complimented.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "So I've been told." he mused.

"Anyway..." Mario spoke while turning his attention to Yukari's companions, "... these must be your companions in your current journey.'' he pointed out.

"Hai, they've been with me in this journey.'' Yukari confirmed

Mario nodded, "I see." he said, "Hello everyone, I am Mario Martinez, the current president of this city's Heroes Coalition.'' he introduced himself, "Welcome to the Training Camp, I hope you enjoy your time here." he said with a smile.

For some reason, everyone - except for Kenny- can't help but feel the warmth of Mario's smile, making them smile back while nodding to him in appreciation.

Louie then spoke, "Hey there... I'm Louie, the founder of the Heroes Coalition and the Supreme God of Generosity.'' he introduced himself.

"You're a God?'' Darius asked indecorously, "Pardon me... but last time I know, Gods don't dressed like slackers." he pointed out which earns him a smack at the back of the head, courtesy of Kanako Yasaka, "Yeow!" he cried in pain.

"Show some respect Darius! Even Gods are allowed to wear whatever they want.'' Sanae chastised as Suwako Moriya nodded in agreement.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "That's fine! I get that a lot." he reassured.

"Now then...'' Mario spoke as he gestures his hands to his right, "... I think it's about time we start discussing about forming an alliance with us." he suggested.

"Good. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get out of here." Kenny exclaimed with a blank look.

**Bzzzttt...**

After that, the unlikely group along with Mario and Louie are currently gathered around the meeting room with Yukari finishing signing a contract presented by the president of the Heroes Coalitions.

"Congratulations, Yukari.'' Mario said with a smile, "You and you friends are now part of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions.'' he said offering a handshake.

Yukari accepted his handshake, "It's a honor, sir." she replied with a smile.

"As written in the contract, all of you will be given a tablet specifically made here which will give you the info and data that you need in your journey.'' Mario explained, "Not only that, you can use those to report back details to us about your recent adventures and as well as each member's contribution." he added, "By doing that, we can sum up the amount of money that we'll send to you as payments." he declared.

"Wait! We're getting paid?!" Reimu squawked in surprise with a glint of joy in her eyes.

"Payment, huh?" Darius mused, "Now that is something I like.'' he said.

"Mister Mario said 'contributions'... that means you need to do something, so you'll get paid." Sanae pointed out.

Darius facefaulted, "Now that sucks." he grumbled.

"Suck it, Greg.'' Gino spoke, "You need to learn how to work rather than slacking-off most of the time." he pointed out with Nitori Kawashiro nodding in agreement.

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure you all wanted information about the person that casted a curse in Gensokyou and the creatures along with him.'' Mario pointed out which earns a nod from everyone, "Right, now then, we do know the person who casted that curse in Gensokyou and that person is known as The Curse Maker.'' he revealed.

"The Curse Maker?'' Patchouli Knowledge repeated.

Then an image of a creepy-looking young man appears on a nearby monitor. The young man has a frizzy red hair, he has a dark eyes with a red slit-pupils and a pair of horns on his head. He wears an eye patch covering his left eyes and a respirator mask covering his mouth and jaw. He wears a black longcoat over a red collared his shirt with a black necktie, red pants, black shoes and black gloves. His most notable trait is the three pairs of large wings on his back.

"This young man is known as The Curse Maker." Louie presented.

"Men... ain't he creepy." Rudy commented.

"He has more wings that Aya." Nitori added.

"I'm offended by that.'' Aya Shamamieru grumbled in annoyance.

Mario then spoke, "This young man is known for his ability to create a curse that affects an entire world.'' he explained, "Limited is known about him but it's confirmed that the only way to undo the curse is to defeat him.'' he stated, "However... The Curse Maker is still a powerful being, so take cautions before you plan on taking him straight on." he advised.

Blu nodded, "Understood.'' she affirmed.

"Now then... about the creatures that attacked your world are known as the Emotionless.'' Mario revealed, "The Emotionless are mindless creatures that are easy to be manipulated, despite lacking brains, these creatures will abide any command given to them. The Dark Forces has taken advantage of this and has been using these creatures to cause havoc in different worlds." he explained.

"Men... ain't they a messed-up creatures.'' Rudy commented.

"No kidding." Darius replied in agreement while taking a bite of a chocolate bar.

Blu crosses her arms, "But how are gonna stop these creatures?'' she asked.

Then an image of young girl appears on the monitor, "Who is that?'' Rutee asked.

"I don't know but I don't like her already." Kenny replied.

"This young girl is known as the Summoner.'' Mario replied revealing the identity of the girl, "She is a member of the Dark Force and is the creator of the Emotionless." he explained.

"She created the Emotionless?!" Gino exclaimed in shock, "How?'' he asked.

Louie shook his head, "That we do not know." he admitted, "How these creatures are created is a mystery. That information is very well-kept by the Dark Forces or the Summoner herself.'' he stated.

Kenny crosses his arms, "Well... at least we know what were dealing here.'' he said.

"So... all we need to do is find the Summoner, beat her and the Emotionless will be no more!" Suwako stated.

"I believe that won't be easy as you seem." Mario spoke, "If ever you did defeated the Summoner, who's to say that Emotionless will stop from appearing. For all we know, the Dark Forces might find another way to reproduce them.'' he explained.

Rudy snaps his fingers, "Drats! He has a point.'' he said.

Louie then spoke, "Just leave the Summoner to us and focus on in searching for The Curse Maker, the more he stays on loose, the more the curse casted upon you gets stronger.'' he advised.

"Then we'll do whatever it takes to find him, beat him and get the curse lifted.'' Reimu declared with fellow Gensokyo members nodding in agreement.

Mario then spoke, "And one more thing..." he said while turning to Blu, Kenny, Rudy, Gino, Darius and Helmet, "... I need to share an information to Miss Honor, Mister MacIntosh, Mister Tucker, Mister Samuels, Mister Greg and Mister Helmsworth.'' he claimed which surprises the six who were mentioned.

"Who's Mister Helmsworth?'' Helmet asked.

"THAT'S YOU, HELMET!" Kenny shouted.

"What's that - ze?'' Marissa asked.

"Ever wonder the origins of your abilities?'' Mario asked with a smile.

"Umm... I had no idea..." Blu muttered.

"Radioactive energy?'' Kenny asked.

"Some kind of virus?'' Gino asked.

"We got abducted by aliens?'' Rudy asked.

"Something we ate?'' Darius asked.

"Cookies?'' Helmet asked.

Mario let's out a chuckle as Louie began to explain. The six are known as _Blesseds_. The _Blessed_ are people who've obtained the powers originally belongs to the Gods named Dolph and Floyd. After the two Gods accidentally killed each other, their powers leaks out like gas and was later contained in a sphere by Louie. However, the sphere mysteriously exploded and each powers was scattered around the different dimensions and universe, finding it's way to many people and creatures giving them abilities. The abilities were later coined by Louie as _Gifts_ and each _Gifts_ comes of differently from each person. Ironically, despite being called _Blessed_, they we're never actually blessed, as the Gods never gave it to them.

"You know... you should at least came up with something the doesn't represents the word 'irony'." Kenny pointed out indecorously.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "I get that a lot! But name stuck.'' he replied.

Blu looks at her hands, "So... I'm actually a _Blessed_..." she muttered in awe.

"That explains why Blu's abilities are akin to Gods.'' Alice mused, "Her powers originally belongs to actual Gods." she said.

"Which is the reason why she's extremely powerful." Reimu pointed out before turning to the boys, "I can't say the same thing to the boys." she commented rather bluntly.

"Hey! We may not look like but we were once trainees from Krimson the Great's Battle Arts Academy!" Rudy argued.

"Ah! The Battle Arts Academy! It's been a while since I've heard of that place.'' Mario mused, "So, you've graduated from that school?'' he asked.

"Actually... we dropped out before we could finished training." Darius replied bluntly.

"That explains things." Alice pointed out indecorously.

"Well... it's a shame that you boys didn't get to finished your training." Mario stated, "However, since you're now allies with the Coalitions, you can come here anytime to train.'' he offered.

"I'll take that offer." Rudy replied, "Really need to keep my skills in check." he stated.

Mario nodded, "Well now... I suggest that you all joined us for lunch before you go.'' he suggested.

Yukari gasped in delight, "That is wonderful! It's been a while since I've tasted your cooking!" she cheered.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "Well then... let's head towards the kitchen.'' he mused.

After having lunch with Mario, Louie and a few personnel, the large group decided to take their leave and after saying their goodbyes, they went off to their next destination.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Rudy's Dream

Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker has no idea what's weirding him out... the fact that he went to bed wearing only his polka-dotted boxers only to open his eyes to find out that he is fully clothed or the fact that he is falling down into the pit of darkness.

Either way, one thing's for sure, he is having a weird dream.

Rudy crosses his arms, "Men... this is so stupid." he grumbled in annoyance as he continues to fall down to God knows deep pit of abyss.

Looking up, he saw himself falling slowly down in the middle of a faint ray of light. The fall quietly ended as his feet touched solid ground. The floor immediately erupts into doves that departed into the black skies, leaving him in the middle of a glass platform.

Weird and confused, Rudy looks around to see the glass portrayed a princess with an apple in hand. Surrounded her are many forest animals and seven men, each one expression different emotions, "Okay…" he muttered in awe, "Uh, where the fuck am I?" he asked in annoyance when he realized something, "Oh yeah... I am dreaming...'' he mumbled when he heard a voice.

_So much to do, so little time._

A voice seemed to speak from everywhere and nowhere, scaring the shit of the nimrod, "Eeek?! Who said that?!" he cried in fear.

_Can you approach the light? At least do that._

"The light?" he repeated as he wasn't sure what the voice meant as he knows walking towards the light is a bad juju but he did so anyway.

The voice spoke again.

_Power sleeps within you._

Three pedestals arose from the platform as the voice continued.

_If you give it form, it shall give you strength._

Three weapons appeared on each pedestal in a flash of light: a Sword, a Staff, and a Shield, all suspended in mid air.

"Cool! Those are some sweet weapons!" Rudy cheered before merrily walking towards the sword.

_Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is the power that you seek?_

Upon hearing the words 'terrible destruction', Rudy immediately steps away from the sword and walks towards the staff.

_Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you seek?_

"The sword is one thing but a staff?'' Rudy pointed out indecorously. He then steps away from the staff and turns his attention to the shield.

_Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

"I guess this one is good." Rudy commented as he grasped the shield as the shield bursts into severally balls of light as the voice spoke again.

_Your Path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Rudy thought about it and decided to walk towards the sword.

_Power of the warrior, Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up?_

"Definitely." Rudy replied with a blank look as the sword vanished, however instead of showering him in light, the light simply faded away.

_You have chosen the power of the guardian. You have relinquished the power of the warrior. Is this the path you truly wish?_

"I'm still confused of what's going on... but yeah." Rudy replied as the pedestals began to fall, sinking into the platform as it began to shatter, causing him to fall further into the blackness as he let's out a shrieked.

As the screaming nimrod continues to descend down, another platform came into view. The nimrod closed his eyes, wanting to avoid the incoming crash landing, only to feel his fall slow down to an easy drop. Rudy opened his eyes just as he landed on his feet before letting out a sigh of relief. A new princess was depicted on this platform. On the violet glass was a sleeping woman in an elegant dress; a vivid staircase and scenes of castles and chariots around her.

_You have gained the power to fight._

"You've got to be kidding me? Me? Fighting only with a shield?!" Rudy replied indecorously as he began to swing around his unlikely weapon, thinking it's a sword or a lance.

_All right! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight._

"Fight what?" Rudy asked in confusion as he looks around the platform until he spotted several black creatures with glowing eyes was moving flat along the glass on its own, "Great... I'm facing some unidentified weird and creepy looking creatures." he grumbled in annoyance.

Rudy watches the creatures rose up from the floor and quickly leaps towards him but he quickly reacted by swinging his shield to defend himself. Thankfully, he managed to block it and strike back, knocking the creature away. It attack again, only Rudy was ready this time. Dodging the flying strike, he struck back with a simple combination of swings. Repeated bashing with the shield caused the creature to vanish in a haze of darkness.

_When in battle, always keep your surroundings in mind._

_Look out!_

Rudy heeded the warning managed to dodge a second of the creatures. Looking at his surroundings, he watch as two more appeared. The first shadow rushed to swipe at nimrod, causing him to use the shield to block the shadows claws. Like a bat, he knocked the shadow out the air. A few more bashes and swings, had all three shadow creatures knocked into a pile. Just like the first one, they become nothing more than a haze of darkness after their defeat.

"Oh yeah! I'm on the roll, baby!" Rudy cheered as the platform underneath him seemed to be swallowed up in a pool of darkness. Murky black pools, with occasional dark red and purple began to spread across the glass and start to drag him further down into it. Grabbing onto his leg, the nimrod tried to pull his leg from the sinking pit, trying to stay above the watery darkness. It continued to spread, pulling him further and further down, the darkness reaching up his torso and to his face. Rudy struggled to breathe, smothered an ebony coffin until he finally felt relief. No longer swallowed by darkness, he first calm himself down and opened his eyes.

A new glass platform, this one colored in shades of pink, replaced the dark pool he had sunk in. Three princesses decorated the glass, only he could make out any of their features like he could the last two.

"Stupid dream! I thought I died back there!" Rudy complained as a transparent doorway appears in the center of the platform. Examining the door, he passes his hand through it a few times before he came to an obvious conclusion, "So I can't even touch the doors, let alone open it. Hey, voice of whoever, I could use a fucking help here!" he calls out as a light descended from the sky, lighting up a chest in the corner of the platform. Smiling, the nimrod walks over to the chest and tapped it with the tip of his shield. The top of the chest flung open, showing nothing inside before vanishing into light, his smile then turns upside down.

"Thanks a lot... that was really fucking helpful." Rudy grumbled in annoyance as he turns around to see doorway gleaming a soft light before becoming solid. Curiously, Rudy ventured forward placing a hand on the doors, checking if it wasn't just a trick of the light. Pressing his hand and feeling solid wood he was about to call for joy until logic invaded his head. Rudy backs away and looked around the doorway to see that it leads to nowhere, pondering if he is going in or not when suddenly the door began to open on its own. Rudy had to shield his eyes as a harsh intense light sprang forth from the moving doors. He walked closer to the light, reaching out before his entire vision went white.

As the light dies down, Rudy looked around and finally saw something familiar. Instead of another platform with a princess, he found himself right in middle of a junkyard, a place where he considered home for years.

"So I'm back at the junkyard, huh?" Rudy mused, "Guess I do miss this place deep inside.'' he admitted.

He then noticed Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman, Gino Samuels and Darius Greg scattered around the junkyard. He decided to approach Helmet whom is sitting on top of a broken fridge, the helmet-wearing nimrod turns to him, "Hey, Rudy, what do you reaaaalllyyy want out of life? To see rare sights, be a hero, or maybe you'd wanna find some romance!" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Um... find romance... I guess...'' Rudy replied.

"Romance, huh? Your choice, Rudy.'' Helmet said as he went back to ignoring in him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Rudy decided to walks towards Darius lying down a couch, presumably having a lazy day. Darius then turns to him, "Hey forever alone, what is most important to you? Being the best, your friends, or your prized possessions?" he asked.

"Most important... friendship of course! We may not all get along well but you guys are my friends." Rudy stated.

"Friendship, is that such a big deal?" Darius replied as he closes his eyes to sleep.

Rudy shrugs his shoulders and decided to walk towards Gino whom is checking his tablet while sitting on a wooden chair, the red-haired nerd then turns to him, "What are you most afraid of: Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?" he asked.

"Being indecisive I guess." Rudy replied when the voice spoke again.

_So, you are afraid of being indecisive, you want to find romance, and friendship is most important to you._

_Your journey begins at midday, if you keep a steady course you shall do just fine._

Before Rudy knew it, the world turned bright white around him and he was suddenly on another platform with yet a different princess. On the red glass, the princess in the violet dress lied sleeping with a rose on her chest. Three fairies flew around her, around the thorn and roses. The same black skies, and quickly he noticed that the door he walked through was no longer there. That was when he noticed the creatures again, crawling up from the floor.

The shield appears on his right hand as he got into battle, "Come on, shitheads! Wanna peace of me?'' Rudy challenged.

The creatures all leaps at the nimrod at once, claws ready to rip into his flesh. Instead of trying to defend them all at one, Rudy rolled his way out causing them to collide into each other. Rudy quickly bashed the closest one that fell towards him with his shield turning it into a haze. He then swung his way through the waves of enemies, constantly switching from attacking to blocking. Claws swiped and bounced off his shield, stunning for a moment and allowing the blond knight to maneuver through them. Quickly spinning and swinging he attacked his way through the hordes of shadows. With a full, final arc the nimrod turned the shadowy creatures into a black mist.

"Geez... I'm really hating these freaks.'' Rudy commented as another light that lead him to a path of glass steps floating up high into the black void, "Elevator goes up!" he quipped as he ran up the path appearing in the light. Running up he saw that they were leading him to another platform, "How many more of these do I have to see before I fucking wake up?!" he yelled as he reached the top of the newest golden platform. This princess in a yellow ball gown and behind her was an angry, snarling beast. Above the two of them was a single rose. The blond knight then saw a single light shine in the center and by instinct walked towards it.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

"My Shadoooo-oooh my fucking shit!" Rudy shouted as turned around and scrambled back as he saw his own shadow had grown and started to rise from the ground much like the creatures before, towering over the him. The shadow continued to share his likeness until its features began to distort into a new form.

_But don't be afraid._

"Easy for you to say! This motherfucker is gigantic!" Rudy cried in panic.

Thin black and curly feet landed on the ground, leading up to the colossal shadow. Its shorter legs led to a large muscular body with a hole in the shape of a heart in his chest. It had long black arms, almost reaching the ground, small twisted wings spread from its back and its face with hidden by dozens of thin, black, threads. The only thing not black, were the glowing yellow eyes staring back at Rudy, who let's out a small squeak.

_And don't forget..._

Rudy kept on backing up until his foot felt nothing and almost fell from the platform into the darkness below. After righting himself he turned and saw the giant moving closer towards him. Looking down at his shield, he got prepared for what may be the fight of his (dream) life.

_That you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

"All right! Here goes nothing!" Rudy shouted as he managed to roll away before the creature slammed its fist down where he was standing. A dark energy gathered from its fist, creating a pool of darkness and summoning the same creatures that he fought earlier, and he realized that this colossal creature was the one making them. It was also the one who tried to pool him into the darkness.

"Time to bring hell to you!" Rudy exclaimed as he took care of the smaller creatures easily enough, but that's when he saw the colossal creature got down on its knees, and gather a pale light within the center of its chest.

"Uh-oh...'' Rudy thought as his suspicion was correct: it was three energy blasts, similar to a dust spell, and they were coming right at him. He managed to block with his shield, but the recoil actually knocked him to the ground. The creature fired three more shots, and quickly getting to his feet he blocked the blast with more success. But the nimrod needed to think of a way to counterattack instead of trying to tank the hits with his shield and aura.

Running towards the giant, the nimrod rose his shield up in time to deflect an energy blast away, sending it flying into the darkness. Liking his results he angled his weapon to fire the Colossus' shots back at its head, causing the giant shadow to rear its head back in pain. The Colossus decided to fire multiple shots at one in order to pressure the moron more.

Not wanting to risk getting overwhelmed by the blasts, the nimrod stopped and held his ground in order to black the creature's assault from behind his shield.

Peeking from behind his shield, Rudy had to roll away as he was barely able to roll out the way of the Colossus' fist. Another familiar pool of darkness opened up and from it, hordes of the smaller shadowy creatures began to rise and target the young nimrod.

"Great! You get to bring your friends along." Rudy grumbled as he began to knock away the ones that attacked him immediately.

Thinking fast, Rudy began to use the chance to attack the giant arm while ignoring the smaller threats. Bashing the colossal shadow with his shield, few swipes at the arm, sparks flew from the giant's arm causing him to draw his limb away from the nimrod. The creature quickly swiped at him; creating distance for itself as backed away to avoid the flailing limbs. Crossing its arms it began to fire another round of energy from its chest, attempting to overwhelm its tiny adversary. Already used to monster's timing, Rudy quickly deflected all the blast back at the Colossal causing it to stagger backwards. With that window of opportunity, Rudy vaulted, using the creature's legs and struck a harsh blow to its head.

The monster howled in pain and anger all while the nimrod landed back on the platform. Rudy, filled with confidence, got ready to attack, until his weapon vanished in his hand and the platform began to rumble, the force toppling him to the ground. The pools of darkness returned and ensnared him all the while the creature stepped ominously towards him.

_Do not be afraid_

The yellow eyes bore down on Rudy as he struggled to get out of the sinking pool of darkness. Pulling against the black vines that were binding him, the distance between him and the creature quickly disappeared

_And remember..._

Rudy couldn't even come up with a retort as he was being cocooned by the darkness around. The giant also sinking into it, but unlike him it didn't struggle. It seemed to become one with the murky ebony around them, staring down at him with those soulless glowing eyes. He continued to struggle to the end, with no weapon of any sort to help him get out of this situation. Soon his vision and everything began to fade to black.

_That you are amongst... to open the door_

* * *

Rudy sat up from his bed as he let's out a frantic breath, he let's out a sigh in relief, "Whew... I thought I was done for...'' he mused, "Men... that was one weird dream.'' he stated.

"Tucker-san! Breakfast is ready! You should wake up!" Sanae Kochiya calls out from outside his room.

"Coming!" Rudy replied as he got up from his bed and began to change clothes. Unbeknownst to him, a red, green & silver keyblade is seen under his pillow.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Meeting the Mushroom Kingdom Heroes

As the GS Hustle Fleet continues to soar through space, the unlikely group is currently having breakfast prepared by Sakuya Izayoi for everyone. Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker is sitting at one table with Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Alice Margatroid and Sanae Kochiya, and all of them noticed Rudy staring at his plate with a zombie-like expression.

"Tucker-san, are you all right?'' Alice asked.

Rudy snaps out from his daze, "Huh? What?'' he squawked in question.

"You've been staring at your plate like some sort of living corpse.'' Stahn pointed out, "Are you feeling well?'' he asked in concern.

Rudy shook his head, "Nah... I'm fine." he reassured, "I just had this weird dream last night and I can't stop thinking about it.'' he replied.

"What kind of dream?'' Sanae asked.

Rudy shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing spectacular... just weird.'' he replied, "I'm in this strange place where I had to listen with a stupid annoying voice, fighting some sort of dark creatures with a shield and falling towards an endless abyss.'' he explained.

Rutee raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a dream? Because I think you're having nightmares." she pointed out.

"I couldn't care less if it's a dream or a nightmare but all I know that it's weird." Rudy replied before taking a bite of his food, "Though... I can't help but worry that my dream has some sort of meaning.'' he said in concern.

"Well, I suggest that you don't think about too much, you might end up getting stressed." Alice advised.

"Sure... I'll do just that.'' Rudy replied.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, a few members of the unlikely group, such as Blu the Honor, Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh, Gino Samuels, Darius Greg, Reimu Hakurei, Yukari Yakumo, Kanako Yasaka and Marisa Kirisime, are gathered around the control room.

"So, where are we heading this time - ze?'' Marisa asked with a grin.

Gino grabs his tablet and checks on it, "According to the info the Coalition send to us, there are some Dark Forces-related business in the Mushroom Kingdom." he replied while typing on the keyboards.

"Mushroom Kingdom? What's that?'' Blu asked out of curiosity.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is a monarchy ruled by Princess Peach. The kingdom's capital is Toad Town." Gino answered, "The Mushroom Kingdom's population is very vast, consisting of hundreds of species. Most prevalent are Toads, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Yoshis, and Boos, with very few humans living in the Mushroom Kingdom.'' he explained further.

"So, our first mission is to go to a kingdom filled with walking mushroom caps.'' Darius pointed out with a blank look. Then suddenly, he began to lick his lips as a grin formed on his face.

Kanako noticed this, "You're seriously not thinking of eating those mushroom people." she pointed out indecorously.

"I'm no cannibal.'' Darius replied, "But if they turn out to be tasty, then I won't mind.'' he admitted with a guilty smile as Kanako took a step back away from him.

"Mushroom Kingdom, huh?'' Yukari mused, "I wonder how he has been doing?'' she said out loud.

"Who are you referring to Yukari?'' Blu asked.

Yukari smiled, "I'm talking about Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero of all time, Mario!" she exclaimed in glee.

"President Mario is Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero?'' Blu asked in surprise.

Yukari shook her head, "No, no, I'm talking about a different Mario.'' she clarified, "Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, he is well-known for his jumping and combat abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom." she explained.

"Sounds like an awesome guy!" Gino said with a smile.

"And I don't like him already.'' Kenny grumbled.

"How did you know about this Mario person?'' Reimu asked crossing her arms.

"I met Mario during the opening of the Vanguard Academy." Yukari replied, "Mario was once a teacher at the Vanguard Academy after the Freedom Heroes disbanded and went on their own ways." she explained, "And I... was his favorite student.'' she claimed proudly, making Reimu roll her eyes.

"Well... I would like to meet him.'' Blu admitted, "I wanna know how he became this kingdom's hero.'' she said.

"You're going to love it." Yukari replied.

"So, what kind of Dark Force-related business the Coalition is referring to in this stupid kingdom?'' Kenny asked rather impatiently.

"Well... according to the info the Coalition send to us, two to three members of the Dark Forces has been spotted there.'' Gino replied, "Motives are unknown but I'm pretty sure it's not pretty.'' he stated.

Blu nodded, "Then let's get going.'' she declared.

"But where do we start?'' Darius asked.

"I suggest we meet up with Mario at Peach's Castle.'' Yukari suggested, "Knowing Mario, if the Dark Forces are involve, he is bound to step into action.'' she declared.

Gino nodded, "Then to Princess Peach's Castle it is!" he replied.

* * *

The GS Hustle Fleet arrives at the world's orbit, the unlikely group then uses the Gummi Ship to travel across the Mushroom Kingdom. After a few hours of travelling, a small airship arrives at a hilly grassland surrounded by moat where a castle known as Princess Peach's Castle is located, the castle has a tall tower supported by four more towers along the outside walls.

"Woah! That's a beautiful castle." Sanae said in awe as she stares at the castle through the ship's window.

Remilia Scarlet let's out a scoff, "Hah! My mansion is a lot bigger than that.'' she boasted.

"So, where is this stinking Italian Plumber that you speak highly of?'' Kenny asked rather rudely... as always.

Yukari checks out the window and began to look around, "There he is!" she pointed out as everyone sees a a group of six people gathered around outside the castle's courtyard, "And his friends are with him." she added with a smile.

"Better go meet them then." Patchouli Knowledge replied.

The small airship then quickly descends down the courtyard, catching the six individuals attention. The first person has a stocky build, with dark-brown hair and mustache, a round nose and has blue eyes. He wears a blue overalls over a red long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and a red cap. This is Mario.

**Mushroom Kingdom Hero**

**Mario**

The second person is slimmer and taller than Mario. He has dark-maroon hair and mustache, round nose and has blue eyes. He wears a blue overalls over a green long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and a green cap. This is Luigi, the younger twin brother of Mario.

**Mushroom Kingdom Hero**

**Luigi**

The third person has a has broad, muscular arms, a large belly, and his excess fat overlaps the openings of his body, his nose is pink, large, slightly pointed down, and he has large nostrils. His mouth is square-shaped, as is his head, with blocky teeth and a fixed grin. He also has a round, thick, cleft chin. He has round black-eyes, which were initially wonky, shaped by his cheeks and arched brows. His hair is light-brown and has dark shade eyes, and has black, zigzag shaped mustache. He wears a yellow helmet with red stripes and goggles and a blue W similar to that on his cap, a dark blue undershirt, a short-sleeved denim jacket, yellow fingerless gloves, pink jeans, and his elf-like shoes. This is Wario.

**Mushroom Kingdom Troublemaker**

**Wario**

The fourth person is a lot taller than Mario, Wario and Luigi, and is much skinnier than Luigi. He has a light-brown hair, he has a dark eyes, a pointy nose and a black & sharp handlebar mustache. He wears a dark-blue overalls over a purple long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, orange shoes and a purple cap. This is Waluigi.

**Mushroom Kingdom Troublemaker**

**Waluigi**

The fifth person is a large gorilla. The gorilla sports a burly physique; in addition to having particularly large pecs, biceps and triceps, he has brown fur, with the fur on his head being distinctly shaped to the point of looking like a hairstyle. He wears a red necktie with the "DK" logo printed on it in yellow. This is Donkey Kong, also known as Donkey Kong the Third.

**Donkey Kong Islands Hero**

**Donkey Kong III**

The sixth person is an elderly toad. He has a tan complexion and a beige cap with brown spots. He has a puffy, white mustache and like other Toads, Toadsworth is short and stout. He wears a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless jacket (or vest) that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. He also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He walks around using a stick-like cane that has a brown mushroom cap on top with beige spots on it. This is Toadsworth, the steward of Princess Peach.

**Mushroom Kingdom Steward**

**Toadsworth**

The small airship then landed on the courtyard catching Mario and his companion's attention, the hatch opens as the unlikely group exits the ship one by one.

Yukari smiled as she saw Mario, "Professor Mario! It's been a while!" she greeted in excitement.

Mario smiles back at her, "Ah! Yukari my-a-favorite student!" he replied in glee.

Reimu leans towards Blu, "Yukari wasn't kidding when she claims that she's this guy's favorite student.'' she grumbled.

"So, what-are-you doing here?'' Mario asked.

"We came here for the Dark Forces." Yukari answered, "The Heroes Coalition has send us an information that the Dark Forces are in the Mushroom Kingdom.'' she explained.

Mario's face turn serious, "I see.'' he muttered, "My suspicions are-a-correct, the Dark Forces are-a-behind the trouble going around here.'' he stated.

"What happened here, sir?'' Blu asked.

Toadsworth then spoke, "Oh! It's terrible!" he cried, "We were all just gathered around inside Princess Peach's castle when all of a sudden, a group of hooded figures came in and kidnaps Princess Peach!" he exclaimed in panic before noticing Darius staring at him.

"They even took Princess Daisy and Rosalina with them!" Luigi added in concern with Waluigi nodding in agreement to his rival.

"They even stole my bag of treasures that I brought from my latest treasure hunt!" Wario exclaimed angrily.

Mario crosses his arms, "We-a-here right now thinking of a plan on how to get Peachy and the others back.'' he stated.

"So, where do you guys think the strange figures took them?'' Blu inquired.

"Although we-a-know for sure that the Dark Forces are-a-here, we-a-can't rule out that Bowser is also involved in this." Mario pointed out.

Yukari frowned, "Ah... Bowser...'' she groaned.

"You know this Bow-chika-bow-wow-ser?'' Rudy asked.

Yukari nodded, "Bowser is the leader of the turtle-like Koopa race, and has been the archenemy of Professor Mario.'' she answered, "Bowser was once a member of the Freedom Heroes and fought alongside everyone during the Great Alien War, I guess he's back on his old ways after the team disbanded." she explained with a look of disbelief.

"Ook! Ook! He never learns.'' Donkey Kong mused while pounding his chest.

"If you don't mind, Mister Mario, we want to help you guys in this situation.'' Blu suggested, "The Dark Forces attacked our home world before and created a huge damage, and we don't want the Mushroom Kingdom to suffer the same thing.'' she stated.

Mario nodded, "Thank you, we-a-don't mind the-a-help!" he replied with a smile.

Toadsworth then spoke, "Excuse me, everyone.'' he called getting everyone's attention, "But is it me or that young man has been staring at me for a while...'' he pointed out, pointing his finger at Darius, "... as if he wants to EAT ME!" he cried in panic.

Kanako turns to Darius, "Your not seriously thinking of eating him, aren't you?'' she asked indecorously.

Darius shrugs his shoulders, "I can't help it... he looks so tasty.'' he admitted with a grin, making Toadsworth whimpering in fear.

"Let's just... start a plan, so we can get going." Kenny grumbled.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Meeting the King of Koopas

After carefully planning their next moves, the unlikely group alongside Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong are making their way towards Bowser's Dominion using a small airship. Along the way, the unlikely group decided to have a conversation with their local allies except for Wario & Waluigi whom seems more interested with their next schemes once this is over.

At one table, we see Reimu Hakurei, Sanae Kochiya and Blu the Honor talking to Mario, "So, Yukari told us that you were once a teacher at the Vanguard Academy.'' Reimu pointed out, "Did you teach her anything that made her stronger?'' she inquired.

Mario shook his head, "That's-a-no.'' he answered, "I only thought-a-her and the other-a-students about the-a-History of the-a-Mushroom Kingdom.'' he explained, "I was-a-just a teacher that-a-time, not-a-trainer.'' he pointed out.

"He has a point." Blue pointed out in agreement, "The Vanguard Academy is a school and if Yukari wanted to become stronger, she should have joined the Heroes Coalition where there's a Training Camp.'' she stated.

"But she-a-didn't.'' Mario said, "Yukari just-a-wanted to experienced school life and besides, Yukari is already-a-strong as she is, she don't need-a-training." he pointed out.

Reimu crosses her arms, "I guess you're right about that.'' she admitted.

"So, how does it feels being part of a legendary team called the Freedom Heroes?'' Sanae asked in excitement.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "I-a-had to admit. Amongs all of my-a-adventures, joining the Freedom Heroes is the best-a-thing to happen in my-a-life!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

"Have you ever try thinking going back in the Heroes Coalition?'' Blu asked.

Mario nodded, "I-a-do but not at the moment.'' he answered, "I-a-am pretty busy in this-a-kingdom right now but my former-a-teammates plans to hold-a-reunion sometimes-a-later." he stated with a smile.

"Cool! I wish one day I would become part of a legendary team of heroes like the Freedom Heroes!" Sanae exclaimed in glee.

Mario thought about it, "You-a-know... this group of yours might-a-become a legend one-a-day.'' he claimed getting their attentions, "If-a-you look at this-a-way, this-a-group is part of the Heroes Coalition, an-a-organization that is-a-task to protect the-a-multiverse, and your quest right-a-now is to stop the Dark Forces. It won't be-a-long until your-a-names will be-a-known across the multiverse.'' he explained.

Reimu, Sanae and Blu looks at each other, "Are you saying... that this group of ours can become like the Freedom Heroes?'' Sanae questioned.

Mario nodded, "Yup!" he quipped with a smile.

"Huh? Never thought about that.'' Reimu mused as Blu got into deep thoughts.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh, Patchouli Knowledge, Meiling Hong, Sakuya Izayoi and Remilia Scarlet having a conversation with Donkey Kong, and Kenny is already annoyed talking to the Kong native.

"So, can you tell us anything about Bowser guy?'' Patchouli inquired.

"Ook! Ook! Ook!" Donkey Kong blabbered while beating his chest, "Bowser is a big bad turtle! Always causing trouble towards the Mushroom Kingdom! Kidnapping Princess Peach, so he can marry him!" he explained.

"Then why kidnapped Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina as well?'' Meiling questioned.

"So, he can marry the other princess if ever Peach turns him down." Kenny muttered, "I haven't met him yet but this Bowser guy annoys me already.'' he grumbled.

Remilia scoffed, "I don't see this Bowser as a threat, I can take him down easy.'' she claimed, "It's like stealing a candy from a baby.'' she said with a grin.

"The mistress steals candies from babies?!" Meiling squawked in shock.

"It's just a figure of speech, Meiling.'' Sakuya clarified.

Donkey Kong then began to beat his chest again, "Ook! Ook! Ook! I like to see little girl beat up Bowser." he exclaimed in glee, "I can definitely tell that you're a powerful person but I need to warn you, Bowser is a tough banana and doesn't know when to give up.'' he advised.

"How stubborn is this motherfucker?'' Kenny asked indecorously.

"Ever since Mario and him were babies." Donkey Kong replied.

"So, Bowser has been a bad guy since birth?'' Patchouli pointed out in disbelief, "Whoever raised him better not show his face in front of me.'' she threatened.

"Ook! Ook! That would be Kamek.'' Donkey Kong answered, "Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser or at least a high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop, and the arch-enemy of Yoshi. He is also Bowser's caretaker when he was a baby, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Because of this, he is generally considered to be Bowser's stepfather or at least his primary parental figure.'' he stated, "So, if you got into a battle with Bowser, make sure to look out for Kamek as well.'' he advised.

Remilia let's out a smirk, "I'll take that advise to heart.'' she claimed.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a large castle located above a volcanic area, the castle is heavily guarded by dozens of Koopa Troopa. Koopa Troopa are turtle-like creatures with removable shells that come in many different colors, with red and green Koopa Troopas being the most common; green Koopa Troopas usually walk back and forth without any concerns for pits or other obstacles, and red Koopa Troopas usually walk back and forth without falling off of their platforms.

On top of one tower, we see two Koopa Troopa with green shells, overlooking the volcanic scenery.

Then the first Koopa spoke, "Hey." he called.

The second Koopa turns to his companion, "Yeah?" he replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Koopa #1 asked.

Koopa #2 let's out a hum, "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" he pointed out, "Why are we here?" he repeated the question, "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." he stated.

Both then stare at each other in awkward silence.

"...What?!" Koopa #1 squawked, "I mean why are we even out here, guarding this castle over a boiling, blazing lava?!" he pointed out.

Koopa #2 rubs the back of his head, "Oh. Uh... yeah." he said nervously.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Koopa #1 asked.

"Uh...hm? Nothing." Koopa #2 replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Koopa #1 asked.

Koopa #2 looks away, "No." he replied.

"You sure?" Koopa #1 asked again.

Koopa #2 nodded, "Yeah." he assured.

"Seriously though, why are we out here?" Koopa #1 complained, "Guarding this stupid post everyday!" he exclaimed, "It's not like everyday King Bowser would kidnap a princess, and it's not everyday Mario would come here and rescue the princess!" he stated, "We deserve a break once in a while!" he demanded.

"Yeah... I hear ye...'' Koopa #2 muttered in agreement, "I wish something different happens to ease our boredom.'' he stated, "See anything interesting?" he asked.

Koopa #1 then began to look around using a telescope, "No, not really... just a bunch of burnt trees, desolated mountains, grass, a Dry Bones talking to another Dry Bones, a weird looking airship with Mario alongside a few weird dudes & dudettes in it, I believe that's a siren in that pond over there, singing on a rock..." he enumerated, looking around.

"Wait, what? Let me take a look at that." Koopa #2 exclaimed as he grabs the telescope and began to look, "That's not a siren, that's just a rock! I seriously doubt sirens are even real." he stated indecorously.

Koopa #1 shrugs his shoulders, "Well, one can dream." he claimed as they began to walk away for a break.

When Koopa #2 realized something, "Wait, WHAT?!" he yelled as he turned and looked again and saw a small airship flying towards them, "AAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE ATTACKED! SOUND THE ALARM! CALL KING BOWSER! ARM THE BULLET BILL BLASTERS!" he yelled around in panic.

Koopa then turns on the alarm, causing a loud noise all over the place. And without a minute later, the entire castle's premises is now surrounded by guard heavily armed to the teeth as they awaits the arrival of our heroes.

"What's going on here?!" a loud booming voice demanded as a large figure came out from the castle. The figure is a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along his tail. He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive padded feet, four claw-tipped fingers including a thumb on each hand, and his arms are noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell are green, his plastron and muzzle are beige colored, and his tail and limbs are an orange-tinged yellow. This is Bowser, the King of Koopas.

**King of Koopas**

**Bowser**

The small airship then landed at the courtyard as Mario and everyone got off the ship one by one.

Bowser glares at the red wearing plumber, "Mario!" he growled, "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" he exclaimed, "You even brought a large group of millennials with you!" he pointed out when recognized someone from the group, "Wait a minute? Is that Yukari with you?" he asked.

Yukari crosses her arms, "Yes it's me, Bowser. Nice to see you again.'' she grumbled.

"Anyway... what the heck are you all doing here?! Arriving all of a sudden in my domain uninvited?!" Bowser demanded.

"Were-a-here to take back Peach-y, Daisy and Rosalina!" Mario exclaimed.

Bowser was taken aback, "What? What are you talking about? Are you implying that I kidnapped them?" he asked indecorously, "Not that I wouldn't but I din't kidnapped them this time!" he denied.

Wario let's out a scoff, "Hah! Like we would believe in you.'' he said.

"His royal denyingness speaks the truth.'' a voice defended.

Everyone looks up to see a Magikoopa flying towards them with a broom, he has a yellowish skin tone, he wears a pair of round spectacles and a set of blue robes, complete with a blue wizard's hat. Both the brim of his hat and the edges of his sleeves are white. This is Kamek.

**Magikoopa**

**Kamek**

"Lord Bowser didn't kidnapped Princess Peach nor the other princesses. In fact, the only scheme Lord Bowser had this day is his future vacation plans in Hawaii.'' Kamek explained showing a pamphlet of Hawaii.

Bowser then snatched the pamphlet, "Give me that! Don't show these to those guys!" he exclaimed hiding the pamphlet behind him.

"Guess Bowser isn't in the leagues of the Dark Forces - ze.'' Marisa Kirisame pointed out.

"Great... back to square one." Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker grumbled.

Mario then turns to Bowser, "We... uhh... apologize for our sudden-a-intrusion.'' he apologized, "You-a-were our first-a-thoughts as primary suspecting for kidnapping Peach-y.'' he stated.

"I would be beating you right now if it weren't true.'' Bowser growled, "Anyway... Peach has been kidnapped? That's utterly disgraceful! No one kidnaps her but me!" he exclaimed in anger while jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Wow... what pride." Kenny muttered in disbelief.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?'' Blu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm coming with you guys, I wanna meet these guys who kidnapped Peach a piece of my mind." Bowser replied mashing his hands together, "Besides... as much as I don't like working alongside Mario, it'll be like old times...'' he admitted, "... when were still members of the Freedom Heroes.'' he said with a smirk.

Mario smiled, "It sure-a-does." he replied.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. A New Ally

Meanwhile in a campsite deep inside a forest located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, we see three large figure wearing hooded, obscuring their faces, having a conversation.

At the side of the camp, we see three separated wooden cage with three young women inside.

In the first cage, the first young woman has a waist-length curly hair and she has blue eyes. She wears a long pink dress with a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it are a golden crown with four jewels on it, white evening gloves that reach past her elbows, and deep pink high heel pumps. This is Princess Peach, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

**Mushroom Kingdom Princess**

**Princess Peach**

In the second cage, the second young woman has a fair skin tone, she has blue eyes and has a back-length orange hair. She wears a yellow, floor-length gown with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, earrings, and a brooch; her jewelry is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. This is Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland.

**Sarasaland Princess**

**Princess Daisy**

In the third cage, the third young woman has a tall stature, has a fair skin tone, she has blue eyes and a waist-length platinum-blonde hair. She wears a turquoise long-sleeved gown that bares her shoulders, along with a silver crown with four gems on it, a sliver star-shaped brooch, gold star-shaped earrings, and silver high heels. This is Rosalina, a Celestial Sorceress.

**Celestial Sorceress**

**Rosalina**

Peach let's out a sigh, "Rosalina... I'm really sorry." she apologized, "You came here for a visit only to be kidnapped alongside of us, I'm really sorry." she said.

Rosalina shook her head, "It's fine." she reassured, "It's not your fault. But I had to admit, this really took me by surprise." she stated.

"Oh... I wish Luigi and the others are here to save us.'' Daisy whined.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Mario and the others are on their way here." Peach reassured, "They won't stop at nothing until we're saved.'' she declared.

As the three damsels in distress are praying and hoping that help will come, the three hooded individuals are having a conversation.

"Are your armies ready for our planned invasion?'' the first figure asked.

The second figure nodded, "All of them are ready.'' he replied.

"The Dark Forces only wanted us to create chaos but..." the first figure spoke, "... the higher-ups has given us the privilege to take over this kingdom." he claimed, "We'll divide this kingdom into three domains were each of us will become it's ruler." he explained.

The third figure nodded, "I am honored that the higher-ups allowed us to takeover this kingdom.'' he mused, "But what are we going to do with those three women?'' he questioned while jabbing a thumb at Peach and the others.

The second figure snorted, "What else? We're going to be rulers, of course, we're going to need a queen." he pointed out.

"You now sound like that, Bowser guy.'' the third figure grumbled in a deadpan tone.

The second figure shrugged, "And I don't deny it." he admitted.

The three hooded figures let's out a loud laughter but unbeknownst to them, we see a strange individual hiding behind the tree with narrowed eyes before leaving.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back at Peach's Castle, everyone are currently busy doing their own agendas. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Yukari Yakumo, Patchouli Knowledge, Sanae Kochiya, Suwako Moriya, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Blu the Honor and Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh are currently inside the castle having a discussion what to do next. The rest are hanging outside the castle, Marisa Kirisame is currently having a conversation with Kamek while Mei-Ling Hong is seen sleeping on the grass. Remilia Scarlet is seen having tea under a shade of tree with Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku is seen practicing her sword skills with Alice Margatroid, Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker and Donkey Kong watching her and Kanako Yasaka... well... she's busy having a pep talk with Darius Greg.

"Darius... I know that your hungry all the time and I know that there's a lot of things that you find tasty.'' Kanako pointed out in concern.

"Yeah..." Darius replied with a blank look.

"But you really, REALLY need to control yourself." Kanako advised, "Not everything you see that looks tasty is meant to be eaten." she stated.

"So, what do you want me to do?'' Darius asked.

Kanako let's out a sigh, "I want you... to get Mister Toadsworth out of that cauldron.'' she requested.

Indeed... we see Toadsworth inside a large cauldron filled with boiling water and flaming woods underneath the large metal pot. Apparently, Darius' curiosity and hunger got the best of him and finally decided that he needs to cook a toad to figure out how they taste like.

"Miss Kanako, I really, REALLY, truly appreciate for convincing Mister Darius not to eat me.'' Toadsworth said while Darius took him out of the cauldron, "I'm already on the verge of contemplating of whether I let him eat me or not." he stated shaking his left foot.

"Better not." Kanako replied, "You're a very important figure in this kingdom, I can't let anything happen to you.'' she pointed out.

"Well then... I'm in your debt.'' Toadsworth replied in gratitude.

Darius is then seen walking away, "Where are you going?" Kanako questioned.

"Since I can't eat Toadsworth, I'm going around town and find a Toad or two that I can eat." Darius replied before disappearing from their sight.

Kanako and Toadsworth looks at each in dread and disbelief before going after Darius, "Mister Darius! Stop!" Toadsworth cried.

"You are not allowed to eat any toads!" Kanako shouted.

Meanwhile at another side of the castle's courtyard, we see Gino Samuels, Nitori Kawashiro, Reimu Hakurei, Aya Shameimaru, Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman and Flandre Scarlet gathered around a large tank. The tank is protected by thick armor plating which allows it to survive even the fiercest attacks and features dual M310 120mm Smooth-Bore High-Velocity Cannons mounted in its turret. A co-axially mounted M247T Medium Machine Gun gives it additional firepower. Smoke grenades were mounted near the turret.

"Everyone." Gino spoke, "Nitori and I present to you... the Magnum Tank 3000!" he presented with a proud smile.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Flandre cheered in awe.

Aya then began to take pictures of it, "Not exactly marvelous looking as the GS Hustle Fleet but I had to admit that it looks impressive." she commented.

Reimu crosses her arms, "What does it do?'' she asked.

Nitori then brought up a tablet, "This tank is an extremely capable vehicle, capable of defeating large numbers of enemy troops and vehicles. Since it possesses a secondary canister shell attack, it can crush infantry with ease due to its large blast radius. The armor plating has also been improved, able to absorb multiple shots from an assault cannon, and can survive a sustained hit from powerful shots." she explained with a smile.

"The coaxial machine gun has a faster firing rate and inflicts more damage per hit than most tanks, at the cost of a longer reload time." Gino stated, "It's main disadvantages is the cost it requires to be researched, its reduced effectiveness against other vehicles and its ineffectiveness against airborne units; it is also extremely slow because of its increased weaponry and armour." he pointed out.

"Still impressive." Aya admitted.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I drive the tank?!" Helmet volunteered in excitement with Flandre nodding in agreement.

"You can't even drive a car, Helmet." Gino pointed out, "Why the hell would I let you drive a tank?" he questioned.

"But I can go Fast and Furious Eleventy!" Helmet whined.

"There's only eight of them, you fucking idiot!" Gino pointed out.

"Once I'm done, there's going to be eleventy of them." Helmet claimed.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Gino argued.

As this is going on, no one seems to noticed a strange young woman walking past them and entering the castle's front entrance. Meanwhile back inside the castle at the meeting the room, the people present are still trying to come up with a plan.

"So, aside from Bowser, who else is a constant threat in this kingdom?'' Blu asked.

Mario began to think, "Well... there-is-a Cackletta, Fawful, and King-a-Boo." he counted with the last one he mentioned sends shivers down on Luigi's spine.

"Great! Now we had to go after them one by one." Kenny complained in annoyance.

Rutee crosses her arms, "You have a better idea then?'' she asked indecorously.

"I got it!" Wario pipes in, "We go to an ancient temple!" he started as his eyes turns crazy, "We sneak up on the guard and STEAL EVERY TREASURES AND ARTIFACTS IN THE TEMPLE!" exclaimed in greed as his mouth began to drool and foam like he had rabies while everyone just stares at him weird.

"Okay... anyone would good ideas?'' Suwako asked while hiding behind Sanae as she does not like Wario's current look.

Bowser raised his hands up, "I got none." he admitted, "Seriously... where did those damn kidnappers took Peach and the other two?" he exclaimed.

"I know where." a voiced spoke.

Everyone turns around to see a young woman walking towards them. She has a has red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it's been discolored from fire, and dark red sashinuki hakama that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair's tied with these same red and white paper charms. The paper talismans on her hakama and hair ribbons might be wards to protect her from being burned by fire. Her shirt, which lacks such talismans, appears to have been burnt repeatedly, while the ribbons and hakama show no such wear. This is Fujiwara no Mokou.

**Immortal**

**Fujiwara no Mokou**

"What's up everyone.'' Mokou greeted with a grin.

"Fujiwara no Mokou!" Blu pointed out in shock.

"You know this new headache?'' Kenny asked in annoyance while jabbing a thumb at Mokou.

Patchouli nodded, "She's Fujiwara no Mokou, she works as a guide to people who gets lost in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." she explained.

"But what are you doing here, Mokou-san?'' Yukari asked pointing her folded fan at the immortal.

"Well... I don't exactly recall what happened..." Mokou admitted, "... I was walking around the bamboo forest when all of a sudden a blue light shines down upon me, then the next thing I know something grabbed me and I lost conscious. When I waked up, I found myself in a deep forest east from here." she explained.

Yukari let's out a hum, "Hmm... judging from your description, I believe your another victim of the 'giant blue hand'.'' she pointed out.

"Not that thing again." Kenny grumbled.

"I see... that explains why I felt grabbed." Mokou said holding her sides.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY AND WORD THAT BETTER!" Kenny exclaimed as Mokou stares at him.

Sanae let's out a cough, "Anyway... you said you know where the kidnapper took the princess and her friends?'' she asked.

Mokou then began to explain everything that she heard back at the enemy's campsite.

"What?! They-a-plan on taking-a-over the entire mushroom-a-kingdom!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"That is not-a-right!" Luigi said.

"Yeah! Nobody takes over Mushroom Kingdom but me!" Bowser exclaimed jabbing a thumb on his chest.

"Now's not the time, Bowser." Yukari admonished, "Anyway... we now know our target's location.'' she stated, "But it's kinda odd that the Dark Forces would plan a takeover rather than creating chaos like they usually do.'' she pointed out.

"That is weird." Sanae admitted.

"So, what are we gonna do now?'' Stahn asked.

"We tell everyone to get ready, we're going to invade their campsite before they even start their takeover." Blu explained as she turns to Mokou, "Can you lead us to the campsite, Mokou?'' she asked.

Mokou nodded, "Sure, you can count on me." she replied with a grin while sending a wink towards Kenny's direction.

Kenny facefaulted before letting out a sigh, "This is gonna suck.'' he muttered.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Vs The Terrible Trio

Meanwhile back in the campsite deep inside a forest located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, as Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina sat in their cage, the three hooded figures had a conversation.

"Since were going to be rulers...'' the first hooded figure pointed out, "... which of those bitches you want as your queen?'' he questioned.

"I'll take the blonde." the second hooded figure replied.

"There are two of them." the third hooded figure pointed out.

"Oh!" the second hooded figure said in realization, "Then I'll take the blonde with blue eyes." he claimed.

"Again... there are two of them." the third hooded figure pointed out again.

"Goddamnit!" the second figure cursed, "Okay! I'll take the blonde with the pink dress.'' he claimed.

The first hooded figure nodded, "Then I'll take the other blonde in the blue dress." he claimed as he turns to the third hooded figure, "That leaves you the orange head.'' he pointed out.

The third hooded figure nodded, "Fine by me." he replied.

The three hooded figure continues their conversation of domination when all of a sudden, a small airship suddenly appears above them, much to their shock and surprise.

"What the hell is going on?'' the first hooded figure shouted in demand.

Then all of a sudden, the heroes drops down from the ship one by one and landed safely on the ground and glares at the hooded figures.

"You!" Mario shouted while pointing a finger at the hooded figures, "Let-a-Peach-y and everyone-a-go!" he demanded.

"Mario!" Peach shouted from her cage.

"Luigi!" Daisy called out in joy.

"Don't-a-worry!" Luigi reassured, "We are-a-here to save-a-you!" he exclaimed.

Waluigi waves his hands, "Rosalina! Waluigi is here to save you!" he exclaimed making Rosalina smile.

"How did you found this place?'' the first hooded figure demanded as he turns to the second hooded figure, "I thought this place is not easy to find?" he asked as the second hooded figure shrug his shoulders.

"You may wanna thank me for that.'' Fujiwara no Mokou spoke crossing her arms, "I found this place earlier and told everyone." she stated with a grin.

"We know your plans of taking over the entire mushroom kingdom!" Blu the Honor shouted, "We are here to stop you!" she declared.

"And were definitely stopping you from marrying those girls!" Reimu Hakurei added.

"Yeah! You had no right to take over Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser shouted, "Only I get to do that!" he exclaimed jabbing a thumb on his chest.

"For fucking sake, Bowser! Shut up!" Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh shouted in annoyance.

Yukari Yakumo then pointed her folded fan at the hooded figures, "Now tell us who are you?" she demanded, "And why the Dark Forces wanted you to take over this kingdom?!" she added.

The first hooded figure chuckled, "You wanna know who we are?'' he asked, "Then we'll show you!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the three hooded figures took off their robes and reveals their true appearance.

The first figure is a draconic, bipedal creature. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. It's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

The second figure is a large, bipedal turtle-like creature. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. It's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail.

The third figure is a squat, quadruped creature with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

"I am Charizard!" the figure shouted.

"I am Blastoise!" the second followed.

"And I am Venusaur!" the third figure introduced himself last.

"And we are the Dark Force's Terrible Trio!" they shouted at the same time.

**Dark Force's Terrible Trio**

**Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur**

Darius Greg facefaulted, "Terrible Trio?'' he muttered indecorously, "Dude... you totally stole that name from DC's very own, Terrible Trio.'' he accused.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed, "They are-a-Pokemons!' he pointed out in shock.

Yukari then spoke, "I won't be surprised if I were you, Professor Mario." she said, "The Coalitions has told us that they've been encountering a lot of Pokemons in leagues with the Dark Forces." she stated.

"They are not-so-child friendly now, aren't they?'' Kenny pointed out.

Charizard spoke, "We Pokemons are sick and tired of having humans ordering us around and treating us like pets!" he exclaimed, "We are here to prove that Pokemons are more superior than humans or any other creatures!" he declared.

"And the reason the Dark Forces allowed us to take over this kingdom is because they want to expand their territory all across the multiverse!" Blastoise stated, "Which will prove that the Dark Forces is the most dominant organization ever!" he exclaimed.

Blu scoffed, "Then we'll just have to stop you.'' she declared.

Venusaur chuckled darkly, "Like hell you will." he said, "Emotionless! Get them!" he shouted.

And with that, swarms of Emotionless began to crawl out from the ground and slowly made their way towards our heroes.

"Good Lord!" Gino Samuels yelped, "That's a lot of Emotionless!" he exclaimed.

Blu brought out a machine gun, "Lock en load everyone, we're going to kick some Emotionless butts!" she exclaimed.

And with that out heroes charges towards the Terrible Trio and their swarms of Emotionless.

Meanwhile from a distance, the phantom thief Nexus Lupin was seen watching the fight while sitting on a chair holding a box of popcorn looking through a pair of opera glasses, "Ooh~ dinner a~nd a show!" he mused as he stuffed a hand full of popcorn into his mouth through his mask.

How's he able to do that? Well... magic, obviously.

**(Play TNA Theme - D-Ray 3000 1st Theme)**

The first to strike is Blu whom aimed her machine gun at her targets before firing blue-colored bullets towards the Emotionless and when the bullets hits the creatures, they exploded into blue flames as their remains turns to ash. Kamek raised his staff and unleashes a powerful lightning which incinerates several Emotionless. Alice Margatroid then commands her doll to take subdue a larger Emotionless as Mokou finishes it off by smashing a flaming fist on the creature, killing it. Reimu then aimed her hand towards one creature as yellow orbs surrounds her target before it exploded, killing the creature.

As this going on, back inside the airship, we see Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman and Flandre Scarlet who was told to stay inside the ship, the two can only watch the battle in envy.

Flandre pouted, "No fair! How come we have to stay here while everyone is having fun outside." she complained.

"Yeah... this sucks." Helmet quipped holding a pot of flower. Helmet then puts down the pot and turns to the tank, "Stay here... Tank... Stay here... Tank..." he said looking back and forth, "Ah... fuck it! Let's go, Flandre!" he called before running off to the tank.

"Yey!" Flandre cheered before following her helmet-wearing friend.

The two hops in the tank and as the canopy closes, the tank turns on.

Back in the battle, Marisa Kirisame then raised her hand up as a bright light enveloped her hand and she pointed her hand at the Emotionless, "Eat this ya freaks! Comet!" she yelled as a barrage of comets that blasted the creatures to pieces.

Venusaur suddenly uses his vines and captures Sanae Kochiya and Suwako Moriya, and began to squeeze them hard, Kanako Yasaka then charges towards Venusaur and punches him hard on his snout, the pain she caused was enough for Venusaur to let go Sanae and Suwako, Kanako grabs the vines and began to swing him around before throwing him towards Darius.

Darius pulls out a piece of metal from his pocket and quickly ate it, suddenly Darius' entire body turns into metal and as Venusaur got closer, Darius wasted no time delivering a massive, metal-covered uppercut right on Venusaur's jaw which sends him flying in the air before falling back to the ground unconscious.

"That was amazing, Kanako-san! Greg-san!" Sanae exclaimed with a smile, "You two make a great team!" she pointed out.

Kanako and Darius stares at each other for a minute before speaking, "Nah..." they said in denial.

Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Youmu Konpaku and Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker charges towards a group of Emotionless and began to cut, slice and decapitate every creatures on their path. Sakuya Izayoi then threw several knives towards one Emotionless, killing it while Remilia Scarlet threw a red-colored energy towards one Emotionless piercing it on the chest, killing it. Meanwhile, Gino is using his Plasma Rifle in blasting several creatures while Nitori Kawashiro uses her ability to control water by trapping a large number of creatures in a water dome which gave Gino the opportunity to finish them off.

Kenny is busy firing his own Plasma Rifle towards a group of Emotionless, "Take this!" he shouted but missed, "Damn it!" he cursed, he fires it again but missed, "Damn it!" he cursed louder.

Patchouli Knowledge fires a fire spell towards one creature as she got close to Kenny, "I think you really need to work on your aiming skills." she pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Kenny grumbled.

Donkey Kong began to throw barrels towards several creatures, Wario then punches one creature so hard it was sent flying to the sky while Waluigi whacks another creature with his tennis racket. As this is going on, Aya Shameimaru and Meiling Hong took this chance to free Peach, Daisy and Rosalina from captivity, Blastoise saw this.

"On no, you don't!" Blastoise exclaimed before aiming his water cannon at them.

Blastoise was about to blast them with water but Bowser tackles him, the two shelled behemoths then began to locks hands trying to push each other but Bowser overpowers Blastoise by lifting him up high before breathing out fire right square on Blastoise's face, blinding him a bit, Bowser then punches Blastoise right on the face, knocking him out cold.

Charizard swoops down towards Mario and Luigi whom ducks down, Charizard then breathes out fire but the brothers dodges, Mario and Luigi brought out an ice flower and uses it, giving them ice powers. Charizard was about to breathe out another surge of flames but Mario and Luigi uses their ice powers to freeze his mouth, Luigi then cups his hands as Mario steps on it, Luigi with all his might tosses Mario up high towards the flying Pokemon, Mario then punches Charizard really on the face, knocking him down to the ground.

Venusaur then got up, "Fuck this! We're getting defeated even before we set out our plans!" he growled before using his vines to grab Blastoise and Charizard, "We need to retreat!" he exclaimed as a red portal appears behind him, "Mark my words! We'll be back!" he declared before entering the portal with his comrades before disappearing.

"Great they're gone!" Kenny exclaimed sarcastically, "They could at least take those freaks with them!" he complained referring to the remaining Emotionless.

"There are still too many of them!" Gino shouted.

"And they're increasing!" Reimu pointed out.

Suddenly, a group of Emotionless were blasted by something, everyone turns around to see a tank, driven by Helmet and Flandre coming out from the forest.

"Dee, dee, dee! We got tank!" Helmet cheered.

"Let's go!" Flandre shouted excitedly.

"I thought that I told them not to use the tank!" Gino exclaimed.

"Let them be, we'll use that tank to our advantage!" Blu pointed out.

After a few minutes of battle, every Emotionless has been exterminated, much to everyone's relief. Kenny then approaches the tank, "Well, Helmet.'' he spoke, "You just made yourself useful today." he pointed out.

Suddenly, the turrets slowly aims itself towards Kenny. The scene then cuts through the tank's HUD, _"New target acquired."_ a robotic voice said as a crosshair slowly panning up at Kenny.

Inside the tank, "That's not a target. That's Kenny!" Helmet shouted as Flandre looks around in panic.

Back outside, "Yeah, that's right, it's me, Kenny!" he replied, "What's going on, man?" he asked.

Back inside the tank, _"Target locked."_ the robotic voice said, locking it's turret at Kenny.

"What!? No! Target unlock! Unlock! Please help me, nice tank-y!" Helmet exclaimed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Flandre cried.

_"Firing main cannon."_ the robotic voice said.

"Uh oh..." Helmet muttered.

Back outside, Rudy noticed this and immediately knew what's gonna happen, "Uh oh..." he said.

Kenny turns to him, "What?" he asked when noticed the turret aimed at him, "..Oh, son of a bi-" he tried to say a cursed word but was interrupted when the tank fires a shot at him and his entire body was immediately blasted into bits, much to everyone's shock and horror.

_"Auto-fire sequence deactivated."_ the robotic voice said.

"OH MY GOD!" Rudy shouted, "YOU KILLED KENNY!" he exclaimed.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gino shouted.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Helmet cried, "RUDY DID IT!" he yelled.

"Ooh~ that's got to hurt" Nexus said covering his eyes but made a slight chuckle.

**Note: This is originally written by nothing2read, so all props and credits goes to him.**

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. Ghost of Kenny - Sacrifices for the Gods

After saving Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina from the Dark Force's Terrible Trio and taking care of every Emotionless, everyone went back to Peach's castle with a heavy heart because of a lost of a comrade.

"What the hell? What the fucking hell?!'' Gino Samuels exclaimed at Helmsley "Helmz, Helmet" D. Heyman and Flandre Scarlet, "Not only that you two used the tank without permission, you also blasted Kenny to bits!" he scolded.

"What the two of you have to say for yourselves?!" Nitori Kawashiro chastised with a disappointed look.

"It wasn't us... Rudy did it!" Helmet shouted before Flandre and himself pointed a finger at Ruderford "Rudy" Tucker.

"Dude... don't place the blame on others, you team-killing fucktard!'' Rudy admonished.

"Rudy said it.'' Flandre added.

"Seriously?'' Rudy questioned in disbelief.

Remilia Scarlet turns to Sakuya Izayoi, "I was expecting something like this from Flandre but that Helmet is just bad as she is.'' she pointed out.

Sakuya sighed, "I think Sir Helmet is much more worse than Flandre-sama.'' she pointed out before turning to Patchouli Knowledge sitting on a chair next to them with a devastated look on her face, "Are you doing well, Miss Patchouli?'' she asked in concern.

Patchouli shook her head, "I'm good... it's just... I can't believe he's gone... and when we're just getting along well...'' she muttered solemnly.

"I see.'' Sakuya said before leaning towards Remilia, "She really likes him.'' she whispered.

Remilia crosses her arms, "I want to question what part of that man that she likes but I decided to go against it since it's not the time.'' she whispered back. As much as she finds questionable of Patchouli's feelings towards Kenny, she doesn't want to upset her friend by her comments.

Peach then spoke, "We are deeply sadden for you lost.'' she apologized, "We don't know much about your friend but we're grateful that he came along to save us.'' she said in gratitude.

Darius Greg took a bit of a dinosaur drumstick that he is eating, "No need to honor his death, princess.'' he reassured, "Kenny is a dickhead that hates a lot of people, including us, so no need to honor him.'' he reasoned before taking another bite.

"You sure love to talk shit to your friend even after his death.'' Kanako Yasaka muttered in disbelief.

"Believe me... Kenny would talk shit about us if we died.'' Darius replied, "And besides... Kenny is dead physically but not spiritually." he claimed.

His odd comment has taken everyone's attention, "What? What do you mean by that?'' Wario questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said... Kenny is dead physically but not spiritually." Darius repeated, "Meaning... he is pretty much alive.'' he clarified.

"Pretty much alive?!'' Rutee Katrea exclaimed in disbelief, "We saw Kenny's entire blasted to bits!'' she pointed out, "He can't be alive after that!" she shouted.

Then Rudy realized what Darius is talking about, "Oh... right!" he spoke in understanding, "I totally forgot about that.'' he admitted.

"Forgot what Tucker-san?'' Sanae Kochiya inquired, "What are you talking about?'' she asked.

Before anyone could utter a reply, a ghostly voice was heard, _"Tucker... Tucker... Tucker...''_ the voice called out rather hauntingly.

Everyone turns around to see a semi-transparent Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh fades into view between Rudy and Gino, shocking everyone.

"Wah! A ghost!" Nitori squawked in shock.

Upon seeing the ghastly form of Kenny, both Youmu Konpaku and Luigi's skins turned pale white before quickly running behind a tree while Aya Shameimaru quickly snaps some pictures of him.

_"I am the ghost of Kenny and I've come back to haunt you all...''_ Kenny threatened with a haunting voice.

Rudy facefaulted, "Knock it off, Kenny.'' he chastised, "You're just a spirit without a body and not a ghost.'' he pointed out in a dry tone.

Kenny facefaulted back at him, "Yeesh... you're no fun.'' he grumbled.

"Wait! What the hell is going on around here?! And is that Kenny?!" Reimu Hakurei exclaimed with questions of disbelief.

Gino nodded, "It's Kenny all right.'' he confirmed.

"But... but why does he like a ghost - ze?'' Marisa Kirisame questioned.

Kenny rubs the back of his head, "It's my powers... or _Gift _since I'm a _Blessed_...'' he answered, "I had the ability to project my soul out of my body and possessed others, taking over their minds and bodies.'' he explained.

"You could have told us that you had this ability from the start!" Suwako Moriya admonished, "We were devastated because we thought you died after you were accidentally blown to pieces by the tank Helmet and Flandre were using!" she exclaimed.

"Devastated? I find that unlikely..." Kenny muttered in disbelief and denial, "Plus... none of you ask what my powers is.'' he pointed out.

"We tried but you always ignore us whenever we ask.'' Reimu said back with a blank look.

Kenny blinks for a few minutes, "Okay... my bad...'' he admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

Patchouli then walks towards him, "That's fine.'' she reassured, "As long as your here... then everything is okay.'' she said with a smile.

Kenny smiles back at her, "Yeah... you're right.'' he said in agreement when his eyes widen in realization, "NO! IT'S NOT FINE! NOT FINE AT ALL!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"What got you all worked up?'' Wario questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY BODY ANYMORE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Kenny pointed out in annoyance, "I HAD NO MORE BODY TO RETURN TO!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, Kenny.'' Helmet spoke, "It's not that bad.'' he reassured.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM THE PERSON WHO BLEW MY ENTIRE BODY UP!" Kenny shouted in anger.

Gino then spoke, "Calm down, Kenny.'' he advised, "I have a solution for your dilemma.'' he claimed.

"And what is that?" Kenny questioned.

"Nitori and I will built a cyborg body that looks like exactly like you.'' Gino answered.

"You're turning me into a robot?" Kenny questioned in disbelief, "Do you really think I'll-'' he tried to say but Gino interrupted him.

"That has the capability to eat and have sex.'' Gino added.

"Then what fuck are you waiting for?'' Kenny asked in excitement, "Get to building it!" he beckoned.

Gino smiled, "Will do!" he complied, "Come, Nitori, we got work to do.'' he beckoned.

"All right!" Nitori complied with a salute.

As Gino and Nitori left the place to work on Kenny's cyborg body, Patchouli turns to Kenny, "Sex? Really?'' she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kenny raised both his hands up, "Hey... I'm still a guy... sex is something essential in my life.'' he reasoned.

As everyone swarms around Kenny's spiritual form, much to his annoyance, we see Yukari Yakumo and Mario watching them from afar.

Mario chuckled, "Looks like Kenny is-a-alright.'' he mused.

Yukari nodded, "Indeed.'' she said, "I was in shock to find out that he has the ability to project his soul from his body.'' she admitted, "It's an odd power but can be useful in the future.'' she commented.

"Well... now that-a-Peachy and the others are-a-safe, and the Terrible Trio are-a-gone, the boys and-a-I could relaxed-a-bit.'' Mario stated, "What are you-a-guys gonna do-a-now?'' he questioned.

Yukari crosses her arms, "We'll be heading back to Gensokyou to recuperate while waiting for some new info from the Coalitions.'' she answered, "And at the same time... we'll be recruiting more people to help us in this endeavor.'' she stated.

Mario nodded, "Additional-a-help is-a-good.'' he said in agreement.

"How about you and everybody else? What are you going to do now this is over?'' Yukari asked.

"Well... the guys and I were-a-thinking of joining your-a-group.'' Mario answered, "The Dark-a-Forces are getting-a-more dangerous and their-a-goals are becoming more-a-meaner and more-a-vile, and who-a-knows what-a-else they can-a-do!" he explained, "I don't know about-a-Bowser but we-a-plan to help you-all-out.'' he declared.

Yukari smiled brightly, "That's a wonderful idea, Professor Mario! I'm about sure that everyone we'll be glad to have you all onboard.'' she declared with a smile, "But what about Princess Peach? Who's gonna save her if you guys leave?'' she asked.

Mario gave her a thumbs up, "It's-a-good.'' he reassured, "Peachy, Daisy and Rosalina will be-a-attending the Vanguard-a-Academy sometimes-a-next week and whenever she has-a-business here, various-a-heroes from the Coalitions will-a-serve as her-a-bodyguard.'' he-a-explained.

Yukari nodded, "I see... that's good.'' she said, "I'm pretty sure that Princess Peach and the others will have a good time there.'' she commented.

Bowser then walks towards them, "What are you two talking about?'' he questioned.

Yukari turns to him, "Well... Professor Mario just told me that he and the guys will be joining us in our journey.'' she answered, "He also told me that Princess Peach will be attending the Vanguard Academy next week.'' she added.

"Really?'' Bowser asked in surprise before crossing his arms, "Well then... at least she's in good hands while I'm gone.'' he stated.

"What do you-a-mean by-a-that?'' Mario questioned.

Bowser grinned, "Kamek and I will be joining you guys.'' he answered.

Yukari and Mario stares at him, "Eh?'' was all they could utter.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a forest located in an unknown world somewhere in the multiverse, we see four individuals walking towards a certain direction. All four individuals are part of the Grand Empire and are members of Team F.

The first individual is an anthropomorphic pencil whose eyes and mouth are on the top, arms are in the middle and feet are on the eraser end. He has black arms and legs with gloved hands that have opened tips. On his feet, he wears orange tennis shoes with black laces. This is Wild Woody.

**Grand Empire's Team F Hero**

**Wild Woody**

The second individual is an anthropomorphic possum with light brown fur and a furry tail with brown stripes. He has a large white eyes with black iris and a black oval-shaped nose. He wears a blue bodysuit with a light-blue garterbelt wrapped around his waist. This is Awesome Possum.

**Grand Empire's Team F Hero**

**Awesome Possum**

The third individual is a man with a large head with a big chin, round white eyes with black iris and a bulky nose, he has a white body and has stubby legs. He wears a black blindfold-like mask, a green long-sleeve shirt with a ripped holes on each elbows. green pants with ripped holes on his knees, brown shoes with the big toe sticking out and wears a red cape. This is Snotty Ragsdale, also known as the Boogerman.

**Grand Empire's Team F Hero**

**Snotty "Boogerman" Ragsdale**

The fourth individual is another man is tall and muscular, he has a brown spiky hair and has black eyes. He wears a orange-brown body leather armor with a shoulder guard and an attached cape over a brown tunic with a light-brown sash wrapped around his waist, a pair of arm bands, wrist guards and shin guards and he also wears a Roman sandals. This is Rygar.

**Grand Empire's Team F Hero**

**Rygar**

The four just finished helping a village overrun by goblins and are on their way back to their base.

"Oh yeah! Those goblins never stood a chance against us!" Woody cheered with a grin.

"Yeah! We're so awesome that we took all out without breaking a sweat!" Awesome Possum added in agreement, "Hey! What should we do once we get back to the base?'' he asked.

"We should get some pizzas.'' Boogerman suggested, "I've been craving one for days.'' he confessed.

Rygar then spoke, "We should report our mission first to Grand before we do something else.'' he reminded which earned him a nod from his companions.

Suddenly, an old man steps out from the woods and stood in front of them. The man has a long messy gray hair and a thick facial hair, and has brown right eye but his left eye is gray. He wears a light-brown safari-like jacket over a white-collared shirt and a red scarf, light-brown pants and brown leather shoes. On his right hand is cane with a head of a bull.

The man appearance has taken the four aback, they weren't expecting a sinister-looking old man walking out from the woods.

"Who's the old man?'' Woody questioned.

"I don't know, I just know that I don't like him.'' Awesome Possum replied.

The man then spoke, "Greeting warriors.'' he greeted with a scratchy yet sinister voice, "It is quite an honor to meet the heroes who just helped the village not long from here.'' he stated.

"Uhh... sure?'' Boogerman replied in confusion.

Rygar then steps forward, "Who are you and what is your motives?'' he demanded with a suspicious look.

The man chuckled, "Pardon me... the name is Antonio Cueto, leader of the Aztec Temple.'' he introduced himself, "And I'm... a servant for the Gods.'' he declared.

**Leader of the Aztec Temple**

**Antonio Cueto**

Woody facefaulted, "Great... we got a crazy cult guy in front of us.'' he grumbled, "What do you want from us?'' he questioned, "Join your club?'' he guessed in annoyance.

Antonio chuckled evilly, "Oh... there is more that I want from you heroes.'' he corrected, "You see... the four of you... have been chosen... to be the first... SACRIFICES FOR THE GODS!" he announced with a gleeful expression.

Suddenly... there was a large smoke coming from behind the four, they turn around just in time to see a large man walking out from the smoke. The man is tall with a wide physique. He wears a black helmet-like mask with his creepy black eyes exposed, he wears a black dumpster jumpsuit, black shoes and white tapes wrapped around each of his wrists.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Awesome Possum exclaimed in shock.

"Behold! My son! The Monster... Matanza Cuerto!" Antonio introduced the masked man, "And it's my son's duties to destroy anyone that are chosen to be next sacrifice for the Gods!" he declared.

**The Monster**

**Matanza Cuerto**

The appearance of Matanza completely taken them aback but wanting to deal with Antonio's crazy nonsense fast, they got no choice but to fight.

"I ain't afraid of your masked son of a freak!" Woody exclaimed before charging forward and the jumping up high, readying his eraser-butt to erase his target, "Prepare to be deleted!" he shouted but Matanza caught him with both hands before slamming the pencil-guy hard down on the ground, knocking him out.

"Woody!" Awesome Possum yelled before rolling into a speeding ball and then charging towards Matanza, "Take this!" he exclaimed but the monster simply kicks his form, causing him to bounce into one tree to another, pinball-style before falling down next to Woody with a knock-out silly look.

"I'm coming to save you!" Boogerman shouted charging forward but Matanza took him down with a strong boot on the face, "OOF!" he grunted before crashing down to the ground.

"My friends!" Rygar shouted before swinging his shield, which is attached to his right arm, towards Matanza but his target caught his weapon and quickly yanks Rygar towards him. Matanza then delivers nasty blow on Rygar's face before smashing the shield on his opponent's knocking him down to the ground.

Antonio chuckled deviously, "Good work my son.'' he complimented, "Now... it's time to perform the ritual.'' he advised.

Matanza then stood on top of his fallen foes bodies, spreading his arms while looking up at the sky when suddenly... the lighting struck down and loud thunders can be heard all over the place, Matanza then let's out a horrifying roar and with a flash of negative lights, Woody, Awesome Possum, Boogerman and Rygar all disappeared without a trace... as if... they were never there in the first place.

Antonio then let's out a diabolical laughter, "Well done my boy! The Gods are pleased!" he complimented, "Now come!" he beckoned gesturing his cane to follow, "We must go back to the temple and wait for the next sacrifice to be chosen.'' he declared.

And with that, Antonio and Matanza walks away... and from the far ends of the forest... we see a village... the village that the four aided... is set on ablaze.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Thomas' Season for Hunting

It was a nice afternoon in a world somewhere in the multiverse, we see a group of soldiers from the Black Order sitting on the top of the hill while looking over a nearby forest. Normally these soldiers are often send as the first line of defense, getting their asses kick before their superiors steps into battle. However... this time around... it's opposite as their newly self-appointed leader or so they remember decided to take the enemies head on and knowing how powerful their leader is, they just decided to sit back and relax while watching their leader take on their foes without concern.

Their leader happens to be unreasonably powerful to begin with.

In an open area of the of forest, we see Thomas Camp walking around with a metallic crutch in hand looking around with a childish wonder on his face.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Thomas called out playfully, "Mind Stone~ Mind Stone~ Oh, lovely Mind Stone~" he mused.

As Thomas kept walking around, we see three figures hiding deep in the woods.

The first figure is male robot. He is tall and has a muscular physique. He has a red face and has yellow eyes. He wears a green full bodysuit with a yellow-colored diamond shaped logo in the middle of his chest, a championship belt-like waist band, yellow underwear, gloves and boots. He also wears a yellow cape. This is Vision.

**Avengers Member**

**Vision**

The second figure is a human male. He is tall with a slim, muscular physique, he has a short silver-colored hair with horn-like ends and has blue eyes. He wears a blue full bodysuit with a white lightning-like zigzag linings lined across his chest to his waist, black shorts, light-blue gloves and light-blue boots. This is Pietro Django Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver.

**Avengers Member**

**Quicksilver**

The third figure is a human female. She has a slim figure, she has a long curly brown hair and has green eyes. She wears a red leotard over a lightish-red bodysuit, red gloves, red boots and a red cape. She also wears an M-shaped tiara on her head. This is Wanda Marya Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch.

**Avengers Member**

**Scarlet Witch**

"Who the heck is these freak?'' Pietro muttered, "And why is the Infinity Gauntlet in his hands?'' he questioned in confusion.

"I don't know.'' Vision replied, "But since the gauntlet is in his hands, I presume that he either stole it from that man or he defeated him.'' he stated in a wild guess while referring to the Mad Titan.

"Either way... we need to get you outta here, Vision.'' Wanda said, "With the gauntlet in his hands, I'm pretty sure that he's after the Mind Stone that is in your possession.'' she pointed out, "He already had the Power Stone and the Time Stone which makes him pretty powerful, so it'll be a problem if he gets the Mind Stone.'' she explained.

Vision nodded, "That would be troublesome.'' he said in agreement.

"So, what should we do?'' Pietro asked.

"Pietro and I will distract him long enough, so you can get away without him knowing and after that... will blindside with another distraction and will follow you.'' Wanda instructed.

Vision thought about it, "It's undeniable that your plan will put us all in risk.'' he pointed out, "But it's our only option at the moment.'' he admitted.

Wanda smiled, "Don't worry... we'll get through it.'' she reassured.

"All right... let's do this.'' Pietro egged, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can tell this to the others.'' he said.

Vision nodded, "That's right.'' he said in agreement, "We know nothing much of this man but he does hold the possession of the gauntlet making him pretty dangerous.'' he pointed out, "We need to alert the others about this.'' he declared.

Pietro then took notice that Thomas is gone, "Wait! He's gone!" he exclaimed.

The trio stood up before looking around cautiously, "Where did he go?'' Wanda questioned.

Suddenly, Thomas jumps out from a large bushes with a crazed looks, "FOUND YOU~" he cheered before thrusting the crutch towards Vision but Wanda pulls him away.

"Quick! Scatter!" Wanda barked.

After running off and splitting into three directions, Thomas made a beeline after Vision but upon reaching an open area, Vision is gone. Thomas looks around with wiggling eyebrows.

The Pietro run towards Thomas in blinding speed, running through him back and forth, punching and kicking him at the same time. A dazed Thomas wobbled on whre he stood before shaking his head and when Pietro ran back towards him to deliver another blow, Thomas then uses the Time Stone to slow down time and when Pietro came close, Thomas swung his crutch rather violently on his midsection which caused Pietro to vomit blood from his mouth.

"Gruk!" Pietro grunted as Thomas followed the onslaught by hitting the crutch hard on his back, "GRAAAAGH!" the speedster screamed in pain before Thomas kicks him hard which sends him crashing to the sides.

Thomas turns and then quickly jumps off, just in time for light red-colored lightning bolts hitting the ground. Thomas looks up to see Wanda hovering above with both of her hands, sparking with magic.

"You're a lot dangerous than I thought.'' Wanda commented, "Take this!" she shouted before firing more hex bolts towards her target.

Thomas dodges her attacks by jumping, rolling and even break dancing but Wanda kept attacking him, Thomas then once again uses the Time Stone to slow down time but Wanda anticipated this and uses her hex bolts to cancel this, "I'm aware of what you can do with the Time Stone but it won't work on me!" she exclaimed before firing several more shots at him.

Thomas then stomps the ground hard creating a rock wall, protecting him from her attacks. Suddenly, Pietro charges towards him and tackles him on the ground and began punching him, Thomas then pushes him off but Pietro quickly stood up and charges towards him however, Thomas anticipated this and charges towards him, and when the two collided, Thomas grabs Pietro and slams him hard on the ground, and if that's not enough, Thomas pulls out a jungle knife and stabs him on the chest.

"Aaaaahhh!" Pietro screamed in pain.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed before firing another shot, hitting Thomas and sending him crashing to the sides. Wanda immediately got down and kneels down next to Pietro, "Brother, are you all right?'' she asked in concern.

Pietro gritted his teeth, "I'm fine...'' he grunted in reassurance, "But damn... that freaking hurts...'' he growled, "Did you get him?'' he asked.

But Wanda could utter a reply, something struck her hard across her head which sends her crashing to the sides, "Wanda!" Pietro shouted before quickly getting up only for Thomas to appear in front of him and stabs him once more on his chest, "AAAAGHH!" he yelped in pain before Thomas slugging him hard on the face, knocking him out on the ground.

Wanda slowly got up when suddenly, Thomas grabs her face and slams her down on the ground, creating a crater on the process. As Wanda struggles to break free from his grip, Thomas spoke, "I know that you guys are using yourselves as a distraction, so your friend can get away.'' he said, "But...'' he trails as Wanda was about to use her right hand to fire another shot at him but he stopped her by stepping on her hand, "... I'm pretty sure it won't sit well for him if I kill you two right now while he flees.'' he claimed with a grin.

"Let her go.'' a voice spoke.

Thomas chuckled, "See what I mean.'' he mused.

Vision then floated a few distance from them, "Vision! Get out of here!" Wanda shouted when suddenly, Thomas looses grip on her head before punching her hard on the face, knocking her out cold.

Thomas then quickly charges towards Vision, "The Mind Stone is miney~" he cheered when Vision fires a red beam towards him, hitting directly on the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

Thomas stood up only to be send crashing down when Vision fires another beam at him. Thomas then smashes a fist to the ground when suddenly several stone pillars rises up around Vision, the synthezoid turns himself intangible, phasing through the pillars in ease. Thomas then did a kick-up stand before dashing towards him but Vision retaliated by firing another red beam towards him.

Thomas dodges the beam and when he close to Vision, he punches him hard on the face but Vision retaliated by punching back. The two began to slug it out, Vision tried to take him down with an uppercut but Thomas blocks his strike by grabbing his right arm before tearing it from his shoulders, "AAAHHH!" Vision screamed when Thomas tears his left arm before kicking him down to the ground.

Thomas then stood on top as Vision looks up at him, "You... what do you intend to do with the gems?'' he questioned.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing... I just want a home.'' he answered.

Suddenly, Thomas grabs the gem on Vision's forehead and began to pull it out, "NOOOOO!" the synthezoid screamed as red-powered sparks goes out from the gem before Thomas finally pulls it out, Vision's eyes turns dark and his body went limp, his entire system became unfunctional.

Thomas stares at the Mind Stone in hand with a child-like grin, "Hehehe...'' he giggled, "I got me a new marble to play.'' he mused before placing the gem on the gauntlet which boosted his powers, "Oooh~ That's good~" he moaned in satisfaction, "Now... time to find the remaining marbles to add in my collection.'' he mused before walking off.

A minute later, after Thomas and the Black Order left the place, Wanda slowly gained conscious. She sat and looks around and saw Vision's destroyed state, her eyes widen in shock, "Vision!" she cried before crawling towards, checking his state and notice the gem on his forehead his gone, "No... no...'' she muttered in denial, "Vision! No! Wake up! Please!" she pleaded while shaking Vision, trying to get him to response but to no avail, "NOOOO!" she cried.

Pietro then woke up while still feeling the pain he got from Thomas' stabbing, he looks around and saw Wanda crying on Vision's chest. His eyes widen in shock before gritting his teeth in anger, "Damn it!'' he cursed before pounding a fist on the ground, "I'm gonna kill that guy!" he growled in utter hatred.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a place called Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City located in Earth 616 of Dimension 201. Inside we see two men having a conversation in the study room.

The first man is tall with a muscular physique. He has a black sharp hair and has blue eyes. The man wears a red cape with a yellow linings and a sharp pointy collar over a blue tunic with a yellow sash wrapped around his waist, black pants, dark-blue boots and yellow gloves. This is Stephen Vincent Strange, simply known as Stephen Strange or Doctor Strange.

**Master Sorcerer**

**Doctor Strange**

The second man has a balding head and has black eyes. He is pretty tall with a muscular frame. He wears a green high-collared Chinese shirt with yellow folded cuffs, green baggy pants, yellow socks and black slip shoes. This is Wong.

**Monk **

**Wong**

Strange is seen floating midair with his legs crossed while reading a book while Wong is making tea at one table.

"Will you be going out tonight, master?'' Wong questioned.

"Only as far as my mind and this book will take me, Wong." Strange replied.

Wong takes a look of what Strange is reading, "A medical journal?'' he questioned.

"About an outbreak of insanity in the catskills mountains.'' Strange explained.

"What caused this epidemic?'' Wong asked.

"No one seems to-" Strange tried to say when they heard a loud crash from upstairs of their mansion getting their attention, "By the Vishanti!" he exclaimed, "What was that?'' he questioned in surprise.

"Imei and Rintrah are out shopping!" Wong reminded.

"Which means we have an intruder on the premise!" Strange concluded.

The two quickly ran upstairs and gasped when they saw the sight of a large hole from the ceiling and on the floor, various objects and debris are scattered and in the very middle... they saw Thanos lying down, moaning in pain and barely opening his eyes.

"My God... is that... Thanos?'' Wong questioned in shock.

"It's seems so.'' Strange confirmed.

"But what is he doing here?'' Wong asked.

Strange shook his head, "I have no clue, Wong.'' he replied before cautiously walking towards Thanos' battered state, his hands ready to cast a spell just in case Thanos jumps on him. Fortunately for him, Thanos weakly turns his head to him, "Greetings, Thanos.'' he greeted, "A lovely way to enter my humble abode with this surprise visit of yours.'' he commented, "May I ask the reason for your presence?'' he questioned.

Thanos laid in silence before speaking, "A new threat... has made his presence.'' he answered.

"A new threat?'' Strange repeated.

"Beware Strange...'' Thanos warned, "... that ABSOLUTE HUMAN's power... greatly surpasses mine.'' he said before loosing conscious.

Strange and Wong stood there in silence, trying to comprehend of what Thanos just said.

"Master... what's an ABSOLUTE HUMAN?'' Wong questioned.

Strange shook his head, "This is new to me.'' he replied, "We better call Starks and the others about this.'' he said, "They need to be aware of this new threat that Thanos claims.'' he said before turning to Wong, "I'll contact the Avengers while you contact the others.'' he advised.

Wong nodded before pulling out a special phone with the Dimensional Defense's Union's logo on it.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. Discussions About The New Threat

Meanwhile in a place called the Starks Tower in New York City located in Earth 616 of Dimension 201. After contacting his comrades, a quinjet was sent towards the Sanctum Sanctorum to pick up Thanos and took him to a detaining facility.

When Doctor Strange met up with the Avengers, he discovered that they mourning over Vision's death after getting killed by a man using the Infinity Gauntlet. This got Strange and everyone got into a conclusion that the person that took Thanos down and killed Vision is the same person.

Strange is currently in a meeting room alongside five persons.

The first person is tall man with a muscular frame. He has a short, messy black hair and has blue eyes. He wears a brown jacket over a white collared shirt with a red necktie, black trousers and brown leather shoes. This is Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony Starks and Iron Man.

**Avengers Members**

**Iron Man**

The second person is another man with a slightly, muscular physique, he has a short brown hair and has brown eyes, and wears glasses. He wears a blue long-sleeved collared shirt with a black necktie, black trousers and black leather shoes. This is Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, also known as The Hulk.

**Avengers Members**

**The Hulk**

The third person is yet another man is tall and has a muscular frame, and has blue eyes. He wears a blue bodysuit with a chain-mail armor on his upper chest with a white star in the middle, his mid-section has a vertical-striped red & white waistband and his arms is white, a gray utility belt wrapped around his waist, red folded boots and gloves, and wears a blue mask with a large A on top and two wing logos on each side. This is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

**Avengers Members**

**Captain America**

The fourth person is a young woman with a slender figure, she has a long crimson hair and has green eyes. She wears a black shiny catsuit with a yellow, circular-shaped utility belt wrapped around her waist and wears black boots. She also wears bullet bracelets on each arms. This is Natalia Alianovna Romanova, also known as Natasha and Black Widow.

**Avengers Members**

**Black Widow**

The last person is another young woman with a slim yet muscular appearance, she has a semi-long blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a dark-blue bodysuit with blue-green outlines, a red collared tight-capelet with orange linings and an orange sparkle symbol draped around her shoulders and chest, a red sash wrapped around her waist, red boots with orange collar and red arm gloves. This is Carol Danvers, currently known as Captain Marvel.

**Avengers Members**

**Captain Marvel**

Carol crosses her arms, "So, what do we know about these person so far?'' she questioned while keeping her emotions in check, she is still upset over Vision's demise.

Bruce shook his head, "Nothing much.'' he answered, "Aside from being a powerful being and having the Infinity Gauntlet in his possession, which explains how he defeated Thanos and Wanda, we know nothing about this person.'' he stated.

Tony then spoke, "But we do know that this person is very dangerous.'' he pointed out, "And the fact that his person has the Infinity Gauntlet in his possession makes him even more powerful.'' he stated.

"Wanda and Pietro told me that this man is using the Power Stone and the Time Stone.'' Natasha pointed out, "And now... he has the Mind Stone.'' she added with a frown.

"But what does he intend to do by taking over the Black Order and getting the stones?'' Steve questioned.

"It could be everything.'' Tony spoke, "Power, wealth, recognition...'' he listed off, "They're probably a lot of reason of why he's doing this.'' he said.

Strange crosses his arms, "I had another talk with Thanos before he was taken away.'' he said, "I asked him about what the man's goal is.'' he stated before sighing, "And he gave me the strangest answer ever.'' he claimed.

"What did he told you?'' Bruce asked.

"The man... wanted a home.'' Strange answered.

Carol's right fist clenched tightly, "Huh? That's it! He just wanted a home?!" she exclaimed in anger, "Vision died all because of that!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Then we'll give him an apartment.'' Tony snarked.

Strange shook his head, "Strange as it's sounds but it maybe some sort of methapor or a different meaning to it.'' he stated, "My best bet is that he plans conquer everything in the multiverse similar to what Thanos is doing.'' he guessed.

"Well... whatever is is, we can't let him do as he pleases.'' Steve declared, "Have you told the others about this?'' he questioned.

"I'll tell everything to Barton, Wilson and Thor about this once they get back from Rohdini.'' Natasha volunteered, "I'm pretty sure Fury is already aware of this, so does Quill and his group, and Parker.'' she stated.

"I told Wong to contact the Dimension Defense Union.'' Strange said, "I'm pretty sure that they're having a meeting right now.'' he concluded.

"While the dimensional big bosses are having a nice chit-chat right now, we need to do something about the guy who has the Infinity Gauntlet.'' Tony beckoned, "We need to assemble a group, six or seven, that will be tasked in either chasing after that guy or protecting the remaining gems.'' he explained.

"Tracking that man down isn't easy since we don't exactly knew what he looks like.'' Bruce pointed out, "And so does the gems.'' he added, "I think we should prioritize on retrieving the three remaining stones and make sure it doesn't fall in his hands.'' he advised.

"But where can we find the other stones?'' Carol asked.

"Only one person can tell us where the other stones are.'' Strange spoke, "And luckily for us... he fell down from my mansion's ceiling.'' he mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the man-made planet Allianz, we head towards the main base of the Dimensional Defense Union located in Xustica. In a large control room, we see Terrence Hood having a conversation with holographic images of Artanis, David Edward Anderson, Jim Raynor, Shunsui Souzousuke Jirou Kyouraku, Steven Hackett and Victor Hoffman.

Terrence sighed, "Another problem has sprung.'' he muttered in annoyance.

"We already had problems with the Dark Forces, the Joker's group and the Grand Hero Collector... and now... the Black Order... only without Thanos leading them and instead... some unknown man leading the group.'' David muttered in disbelief, "What exactly happened anyway?'' he asked.

Steven spoke, "The man defeated Thanos, nabbed the Infinity Gauntlet and took over the Black Order.'' he listed off, "And now that guy is looking over the remaining Infinity Stones for whatever plans he is having.'' he explained.

"This is very concerning.'' Shunsui spoke in concern, "We already know how powerful the Infinity Gauntlet is and what is capable of... and whatever he plans to do with it doesn't bode well for all us.'' he stated.

"We're in grave danger once he obtains the remaining stones.'' Jim pointed out, "He could literally do anything with it.'' he said, "He could simply snap a finger and every existence in the multiverse will disappear.'' he stated.

"Please don't give them any ideas.'' Artanis admonished with a dry tone.

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure that Fury and the Avengers are planning to stop this man.'' Victor pointed out, "And we should assist them with all our strength.'' he beckoned.

Terrence nodded, "Indeed.'' he replied in agreement, "But we should proceed with caution... this man defeated Thanos after all even before obtaining the Infinity Gauntlet, so he's definitely not an easy person to deal with.'' he advised.

Artanis nodded, "We'll take cautions.'' he complied in agreement.

"Has anyone told the Heroes Coalitions about this?'' David questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that they're already informed about this and making their moves.'' Terrence replied, "The same thing can be said to the ALL-STAR JUSTICE, the Royal Maidens Frontier and the Secret Force are making their move to stop the Black Order.'' he stated.

Shunsui's face darkens, "Of course... unless the Council of High Authority decided to induct the Black Order to the Honorary Darkness.'' he speculated.

Steven frowned, "That's going to be a scandal that's for sure.'' he pointed out.

"Then we'll stop the Black Order at all cost before the Council of High Authority could make that decision.'' Terrence declared with a serious expression.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the ALL-STAR JUSTICE's main headquarters situated in a man-made island in a world located somewhere in the universe. Inside a dark room with a fading blue light illuminating the room, we see Inga sitting at one long table alongside other people, two males and two females to be exact, and another man is seen standing in front of them.

The man in front of them is a tall, muscular African-American with a short black hair with the lower fading to gray and has dark-blue eyes. He wears a blue, stub-collared vest over a black long-sleeve bodysuit with white and blue designs, blue pants with a silver-buckled black belt, black boots and white arm gloves with black patches. This is Adam Bernard Brashear, also known as Blue Marvel.

**Juggernaut Officer**

**Blue Marvel**

The first male at the table has a short dark hair and has dark eyes. He wears a long-sleeve blue military buttoned jacket with folded cuffs and a yellow brooch dangling on his right shoulder over a white collared shirt and a tailcoat-like dress attached on his back, blue baggy pants, black boots and white gloves. This is Roy Mustang.

**Juggernaut Officer**

**Roy Mustang**

The second male at the table is a tall with a muscular physique. He has a short, messy brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a black jacket with white trimmings, yellow patches on each shoulder, sharp collars and a yellow-colored cross logo on his chest over a black-collared shirt with a maroon necktie, white slacks with a brown belt and black boots. This is Saizo Tokito.

**Juggernaut Officer**

**Saizo Tokito**

The first female at the table has a moderately muscular and curvaceous build, she has a mid-length blonde hair tied in a spiky bun and has brown eyes. She wears a wears a long-sleeve blue military buttoned jacket with folded cuffs and a yellow brooch dangling on his right shoulder over a white collared shirt and a tailcoat-like dress attached on his back, blue baggy pants, black boots and white gloves. This is Riza Hawkeye.

**Juggernaut Officer**

**Riza Hawkeye**

The second female at the table has a short blonde hair styled in a bobcut and she has blue eyes. She wears a light brown military long-sleeved coat with a circular collar, a brown belt wrapped around her waist and a sword holster dangling on her right hip, she wears a light brown baggy pants, black boots and brown arm gloves. This is Alice I. Marvin.

**Juggernaut Officer**

**Alice L. Marvin**

Adam looks around, "I would like to start the Juggernaut Officer's meeting despite the others being absent.'' he declared.

"Where are our fellow Juggernaut Officers?'' Riza questioned.

Roy crosses his arms, "Some of them are busy with other work that needed their attention while some decided not to attend out of sheer laziness.'' he explained.

Saizo rolled his eyes, "Some Juggernaut Officers they are.'' he muttered in disbelief.

"So, what's this meeting all about?'' Alice asked.

Adam nodded before explaining to everyone the reports about Thomas Camp, whom's name remains unknown to everyone, defeating Thanos and taking over the Black Order, killing Vision and his search for the remaining Infinity Stone. As Adam explain things, everyone -except for Inga- noticed the small anger on his face, Adam was once a member of the Avengers and hearing one of his former comrades getting killed by a yet unnamed assailant, deeply upsets him.

Adam then told then that the higher-ups has declared a mass manhunt towards the new leader of the Black Order, ordering him to capture him alive and retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet & the stones. After that, everyone minus Inga, had a long discussion, sharing plans and strategies to stop the Black Order.

"And that's all I can say about this meeting.'' Adam said, "Any questions left?'' he asked.

Riza shook her head, "I think we understood what we need to do.'' she replied, "Though... I'm pretty worried that the Council of High Authority would add the Black Order to the Honorary Darkness.'' she admitted.

"That won't be a problem.'' Adam reassured, "It seems the Council of High Authority isn't high about the Black Order, so they want them gone.'' he explained, _"They're more interested with Thanos after all.''_ he thought, "Anyway... please do share this new information to the officers that didn't make it in this meeting.'' he advised, "Everyone should be aware of this new threat.'' he declared before turning to Inga, "Can you please relay this to Miss Vandelyght?'' he asked.

Inga giggled before nodding, "Sure do!" she chirped before getting up from her seat, "Can't wait to see the downfall of the Black Order.'' she said. "I look forward for their capture and watch them get executed~'' she confessed with a demented yet excitement smile on her face before giggling like crazy.

Everyone looks at her in utter disgust, _"Geez... what's up with this girl?'_' Saizo questioned in disbelief.

_"From someone so young happens to be this sick.''_ Roy thought.

_"I can't believe this girl was raised into something like this.''_ Riza thought in disgust.

_"This girl really creeps me out.''_ Alice thought with a wary look.

Adam sighed, "Meeting adjourned.'' he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile in an office somewhere in the base, we see Isla Vandelyght sitting on her desk while looking out at the window when phone let's out a sound. Picking it up, Isla got a message from Inga about the new threat.

Isla scoffed, "Doesn't matter.'' she muttered coldly, "I don't care who he is... he'll fall just like everyone.'' she said, "The ALL-STAR JUSTICE will make him taste the PERFECT JUSTICE.'' she declared.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	14. Take Me To Church

**~~000~~**

**Tales of the Multiverse Bit 14**

Wallflower Blush is gone! As Kenny Rogers and Felipe Ignacio runs around in panic after their friend's vanishment! Cesaro Barbossa examines the ripples left by a portal, he then opens another portal using a small device before entering it with Kenny and Felipe followed suit.

**~~000~~**

* * *

_"Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop."_

_"See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories. But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back." _

_"I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that."_

_"I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time...hehe, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something that I've never thought of before."_

_"There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after."_

_"But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith."_

_"Ain't that a bitch."_

* * *

It was a nice day at the man-made planet Allianz as we head towards the city Xustica where the main base of the Dimensional Defense Union is located.

Various people are seen walking around the main square of the base, we see Samus Aran, Rhea Ryot and Master Chief having a conversation in front of a vending machine. At the receptionist area, we see David Edward Anderson, Jim Raynor and Victor Hoffman having a conversation while Artanis and Steven Hackett are seen behind another vending machine, secretly trading chibi-animal cards.

Meanwhile in a large storage room located somewhere in the base, we see Vance Stream and Theamilla "Thea" Rose Arystar walking around, checking out the place.

"Geez... I know everyone are allowed to store things they don't need in this room but they should at least try and reorganize their stuffs.'' Thea muttered in disbelief, referring how messy the place is.

Vance chuckled, "That's how things are, Thea, that's how things are.'' he reminded.

"So, what are we looking for?'' Thea asked.

"I need a piece of a T-Mex 5000 Power Engine that I can install for my power bike.'' Vance replied before rummaging through a large box.

Thea then opens a cabinet with a piece of beach ball falling out, "Would it be better if you just buy one online?'' she suggested.

Vance shook his head, "No way! Those things are expensive!" he replied, "Besides... I'm pretty sure there are two or three of those things stored in here." he stated.

Thea sighed, "Whatever floats your boat.'' she muttered.

Vance kept looking before spotting a large-bulky black-colored engine, "Aha! Found one!" he exclaimed in joy when he noticed something, "Hmm? Hello? What's this?'' he questioned before picking up a purple-colored flat mechanical object.

Thea appears next to him and recognized the object, "Oh! That's a Memory Unit.'' she pointed out, "That thing belongs to the Reds & Blues.'' she said, "They had that thing stored in here because it reminds them of someone they lost.'' she explained with a solemn look.

Vance slightly turns to her and understood what she meant. Before joining the Dimensional Defense Union, the Reds & Blues were part of a battle against the Space Pirates and the Charon Industries, and while they came out victorious, they lost a valuable comrade, an A.I. named Epsilon or Church. And while everyone had move on, the Reds & Blues still misses their angry and foul-mouthed companion.

Vance then stares at the Memory Unit for a few minutes when an evil smile crossed his face. Thea took notice of this, "I don't like that smile of yours, Vance.'' she pointed out with a blank look.

Vance then turns to her with a sinister expression, "It just gave me an idea.'' he declared with a grin.

* * *

A week later at Xustica, we see Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Dexter Grif, Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Franklin Delano Donut, Lavernius Tucker, Lopez the Heavy, Michael J. Caboose, Richard "Dick" Simmons and Sarge walking across a corridor of the base. They, alongside the rest of Omega Squadron, just returned from a mission in Neo-Mars and were suddenly called by Vance to the meeting room.

"So, anyone have an idea of what Stream wants from us?'' Tucker asked.

"He better have a good reason for calling us.'' Grif grumbled, "I should be taking a nap right now.'' he exclaimed.

"Grif... you slept on our way back here.'' Simmons pointed out.

"This and that is different!" Grif exclaimed.

Wash then spoke, "I'm pretty sure Stream has a good reason for calling us.'' he stated, "Though... this is the first time, we get to talk to Stream in this base." he admitted, "I mean... the only times, we get to talk to him is whenever he's escorting us in missions.'' he pointed out.

"Strange, indeed." Donut said in agreement.

"If you ask me, I don't like being around, Stream.'' Doc admitted, "Don't get me wrong, Stream is a nice guy but something is off-putting about him at times.'' he stated.

"Mis pensamientos exactamente." Lopez said in agreement.

Sarge chuckled, "Oh! Don't be such babies, Stream doesn't look tough to begin with, so no need to be scared of him.'' he reassured, "But if he does turn out to be an overlord disguised as a wimp, then I'm more than happy to blow his brains out!" he exclaimed, "That will be glorious! Way better than killing Grif.'' he cheered.

"Gee... thanks, Sarge.'' Grif muttered in annoyance.

A minute later, the group arrives at the meeting area where they see Vance and Thea waiting at one table.

"Hey, guys!" Thea greeted, "Glad you all came and good work in your mission.'' she complimented.

Sarge chuckled, "All in days work.'' he mused.

"Thea? What are you doing here?'' Carolina asked in surprise.

Thea meekly scratches her cheek, "Well... Vance did something without your accord...'' she said nervously, "So I'm here to make sure that you don't kill him.'' she stated.

The group then glares at Vance, "What did you do?'' Carolina demanded.

Vance smirked before bringing out the Memory Unit and placed on top of the table, "Does this look familiar to you, guys?'' he asked.

This taken the group a back, "The Memory Unit!" Simmons exclaimed.

"But I thought we had it stuffed deep inside the storage room!" Tucker stated.

Carolina then took off her helmet, revealing her red-hair tied in a low ponytail and her green eyes, she then glares at Vance, "Why did you brought this out?'' she demanded.

Vance chuckled, "I figure I fix this stupid stuff and bring back someone you once lost.'' he explained before activating the device.

Suddenly, a small blue-colored holographic figure appears before them. The figure is wearing a light blue-colored body armor over a black armored bodysuit. His armor consists of helmet with an orange visor that covers his entire head, a chest & back armor, a back & front cod piece, shoulder armor, forearm armor, hand plate, armored thighs, armored shins and armored boots. This is Leonard L. Church, also known as Epsilon.

**Artificial Intelligence**

**Leonard "Epsilon" L. Church**

This taken everyone aback when Church looks up at them, "H-Hey?'' he greeted nervously.

"CHURCH!" everyone exclaimed in shock, "Yey! Yippee! Church is back! I knew he'd return!" Caboose cheered.

Wash turns to Vance, "Stream... what's the meaning of this? And how?'' he asked in shock and confusion.

Vance shrugged his shoulders, "I figured you guys need your A.I. companion, so I worked on this crap for a week and managed to restore him.'' he explained.

"But is this possible?" Simmons asked, "I thought Church erased himself back then.'' he pointed out.

Vance smirked, "That's true.'' he confirmed, "But nothing this insane son of a bitch can't fix.'' he claimed with tapping a finger on his noggin.

Carolina then got in front of Church, "Alpha? Is it really you?'' she asked.

The A.I. rubs the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, Church... Alpha... I'm the same guy.'' he confirmed, "Though... refresh my mind a bit by introducing yourselves.'' he suggested.

This confused the group, "What is he talking about?'' Tucker asked.

Thea spoke, "Well... you see, Vance may have restored your A.I. friend back to life but sadly... he couldn't restore his memories.'' she explained, much to the group's shock.

"Well that sucks.'' Grif commented.

"Is there anyway to get his memories back?'' Donut asked.

"I have a few ideas but it might take a while.'' Vance replied, "But don't worry.'' he reassured, "Like I said before, nothing this insane son of a bitch can't fix.'' he stated, "With my skills, you're foul-mouthed companion with anger issues will be back in no time.'' he claimed.

"I'm that kind of person?'' Church questioned in disbelief.

Carolina spoke, "As much as I hate that you did this kind of thing behind our backs, it's still feel great to have Church again.'' she admitted, "And... we have to thank you for that.'' she said.

Vance chuckled evilly, "No problems.'' he replied.

"We're still beating him up after this?'' Sarge beckoned.

"Yep!" Tucker confirmed.

"Definitely.'' Wash added in agreement.

"Puedo apuñalarlo por la espalda?" Lopez suggested.

Vance facefaulted, "Wow! How grateful you guys are?'' he grumbled in disbelief.

Church then turns to Thea, "Hey! Aren't you guys gonna tell them about that?'' he asked.

"About what?'' Simmons questioned.

Thea then realized what Church meant, "Oh right!" she said, "You see... aside from Church, Vance also managed to restore other more A.I. stored inside the Memory Unit.'' she explained which once again, surprises the group, "And just like Church, they had no recollection of their past except for their names.'' she added.

"What?!" Wash exclaimed.

"You mean... the other A.I. fragments?!" Carolina pointed out.

Vance nodded in confirmation, "Yup! I was working on restoring Alpha when I came across the A.I.s and decided why the hell not, and went to fix them after restoring Alpha.'' he explained.

"You need to teach me on how you do things.'' Simmons suggested.

"So, what about them?'' Tucker asked.

Vance smirked, "You see... Alpha here has a suggestion.'' he declared.

Everyone looks down at Church, whom rubs the back of his head, "Well... I figured that we can't stay in the Memory Unit, so we decided that each A.I. will be split up equally among you all since most of you would want one..." he stated while looking at Carolina and Tucker, "Or would need one." he said before turning to Caboose and Donut, "And since we are connected, we can all sync up to that suit when needed and communicate with each other as long as there is some sort of connection with you all, like your radios." he explained.

"So, what do you think guys?'' Vance asked.

Carolina crosses her arms, "Well... admittedly, I would want all of them to myself but he does have a good point in giving each of us with an A.I.'' she stated.

"I agree.'' Wash said in agreement, "Honestly, I have my own problems towards A.I.s but having one will be helpful on the long run.'' he stated.

"Then fuck yeah! We all get A.I.s!" Tucker cheered.

"Make mine a giraffe.'' Caboose quipped.

"As long as it makes me look strong, cool and powerful." Sarge said.

"I hope it won't cause me any trouble.'' Doc muttered, "I don't wanna repeat the same thing the last time I had an A.I. inside my suit.'' he stated in concern.

"I think you'll do fine, Doc.'' Thea reassured.

Vance chuckled, "Looks like all of you are on board.'' he mused, "Now... the question is...'' he trailed, "... who goes with who?'' he questioned with a grin.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Jamesdean5842, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	15. Manhunt x Second Sacrifice for the Gods

**~~000~~**

**Tales of the Multiverse Bit 20**

Finally were home! After having a long conversation with Bless, Wallflower Blush, Cesaro Barbossa, Felipe Ignacio and Kenny Rogers are back in Neo-City with look of relief on their faces. But little did they know that it won't be the last time that they'll see Bless.

**~~000~~**

* * *

Meanwhile in a western-styled alien planet, we go to an old west town in the middle of a desert. Inside a pub, we see tons of alien outlaws hanging around, drinking or playing cards.

At one table, we see one particular male alien having a conversation with a few fellow outlaws. He is a tall, maroon-skinned alien with a muscular physiqe, he has a single yellow-colored eye with a red iris and black slits. He wears a dark-green trenchcoat with straps over a black t-shirt, dark-green pants and brown boots. He wears a black cowboy hat. This Arges.

**Zedexian Outlaw**

**Arges**

"Are you serious?'' an alien questioned.

"I kid you not.'' Arges replied, "Those guys are nut jobs.'' he declared.

"I hope I don't meet them.'' another alien admitted.

Suddenly, they heard the pub's door opening, everyone turns to see Grand standing at the entrance with a blank expression but if anyone looks closely, his face is filled with rage, making some patron nervous.

"A human?'' an alien pointed out.

"What's a human doing here?'' another alien questioned.

Grand then took a few steps forward before stopping in the middle, "I'm here for an alien outlaw named Arges.'' he announced.

The other aliens turned to Arges, the zedexian's single eye narrowed at the newcomer before marching towards Grand and stood in front of him, "I am Arges.'' he answered, "What business do you have with me, human?'' he demanded.

Grand stares at him in the eye which made the outlaw nervous, he felt something unsettling on how the human look at him, "I heard you had information about the people I'm looking for.'' he answered.

Arges gulped, "Who are you talking about?'' he asked.

Grand's fist tightened, "A man named Antonio Cueto and his son, Matanza Cueto.'' he answered with his voice filled with rage.

**Bzzzttt...**

"Eh? A manhunt?" a voice questioned.

Meanwhile at the main base of the Grand Empire in Xyndar, we see Kanna Artemis and Ran walking in the halls of the second building, making their way towards a certain destination.

Kanna nodded in confirmation, "Yes, we're conducting a massive manhunt towards a man named Antonio Cueto and his son, Matanza Cueto.'' she explained.

It's been a week since four members of Team F perished in the hands of the aforementioned persons, and when everyone from the Grand Empire discovered this, everyone were furious but more so than Grand himself. And after getting information from a witness, they discovered that the responsible for their friends' deaths are a man named Antonio Cueto and his son, Matanza Cueto and with that information, Grand issued a manhunt and a lot of their members participated to catch the Antonio and his son to avenge their fallen comrades.

"I'm sorry we cannot help with your quest at the moment, Ran.'' Kanna apologized.

Ran shook her head, "Don't worry, I understood what you guys are going through.'' she reassured, "It's not easy to loose a friend after all.'' she said.

Kanna sighed, "It really does.'' she admitted.

A minute later, the two arrives at the main control room, with various monitors and keyboards neatly aligned around the room. On two seats, we see a male infant and a male dog, checking the monitors.

The male infant has a football shaped head with a few strands of hair and has round eyes with small dots. He wears a red jumper over a yellow long-sleeved shirt and wears gray shoes. Stewie Griffin.

**Control Room Operator**

**Stewie Griffin**

The male dog has a white fur, black round nose and eyes. He wears a red collar with a yellow bell. This is Brian Griffin.

**Control Room Operator**

**Brian Griffin**

"How is everything, Stewie-san? Brian-san?" Kanna questioned.

Brian turns to them, "Everyone are on designated locations but so far, they haven't send back any info.'' he answered.

Stewie then turns to them, "But we do found some information about Antonio Cueto and his son.'' he declared.

"Really? What is it?'' Kanna asked.

Stewie turns back to the computer screen, "Apparently, Antonio and his son were once part of a wrestling promotion called Lucha Underground.'' he started, "The wrestling promotion originally owned by his other son, Dario Cueto until his death, and Antonio took over after that.'' he stated, "This is unconfirmed but there are rumors that Antonio is responsible for Dario's death.'' he shared.

"But if that we're true then why would he kill his own son?" Ran questioned in confusion and disgust.

"Most people would conclude that Antonio had his son killed, so he can take over the wrestling promotion.'' Brian said, "However... we do believe that there are far more sinister reasons for that.'' he stated.

"What happened to the wrestling promotion?'' Kanna asked.

"It's been shut down sometime ago for unknown reasons.'' Stewie replied, "However, despite the wrestling promotion gone, Antonio moves on with whatever plans he had.'' he pointed out.

"And that plan involves killing people.'' Ran concluded.

"Who knows, with limited information we had about them, we can't know for sure what exactly they're planning.'' Brian stated.

"But whatever it is, they must be stopped at all cost.'' Kanna declared with a determined look.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an unnamed world somewhere in the multiverse, we go to a zombie-infested town to see a group, three males and a single female to be exact, taking on the undead.

The first male is a gruff-looking man with a short darkish-brown neck-length hair and grayish facial hair, and has blue eyes. He wears a black sweater jacket with a white collar over a white top, blue pants with a black holstered belt, and white shoes. He is also missing his right hand. This is Rick Grimes.

**Zombie Slayer**

**Rick Grimes**

The second male is a tall old man with gray hair and facial hair, and has blue eyes. He wears a green military jacket over a white top, brown cargo pants and black boots. He wears a green beret on top of his head. This is Bill.

**Zombie Slayer**

**Bill**

The third male is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has a short brown hair in a faded buzzcut, black facial hair and has black eyes. He wears a black leather vest over white shirt, black pants with brown belt and a holster, and black boots. He has tattoos on each arms. This is Francis.

**Zombie Slayer**

**Francis**

The female is a young woman with a dark-brown hair tied in a low ponytail and has green eyes. She wears a red track jacket with gray linings over a white top, dark-blue pants with folded ends, and brown & white high-cut sneakers. This is Zoey.

**Zombie Slayer**

**Zoey**

These four are members of the Grand Empire's Team S.

"Keep taking those wankers down until nothing of them are left!" Bill yelled.

Bill smashes a crowbar at one zombie's head before throwing a grenade towards a group of undeads which then exploded, blasting the undeads on the process. Zoey then fired several shots towards a group of zombies using her hunting rifle while Francis takes down another group of zombies by shooting them down one by one with his shotgun. Meanwhile, Rick attacks one zombies and chops it down with an ax before stomping it's head to bits.

After an hour of fighting, the four managed to defeat every undead in the area.

"Well... that takes care of them.'' Zoey muttered in relief.

"I really hate zombies!" Francis grumbled in annoyance.

"Well, deal with it because there's plenty more of those out there.'' Bill pointed out in annoyance.

"Who asks your opinion?!" Francis demanded.

Rick then spoke, "Break it up guys, we got better things to do.'' he reminded.

As this is going on, two males approaches them. The first male is a tall, muscular and gruff-looking man with a slick white hair, a black sideburns and beard, and has blue eyes. He wears a black goggles with orange lens wrapped around his head, he wears a black sleeveless & tattered buttoned shirt with a sharp collar and white zigzag patterns, black pants with a white buckled chained-belt wrapped around his waist, a white skull-motif shinguard on his right & a black kneepad & straps on his left leg, and white & black chained boots. A pair of black fingerless gloves with chains wrapped around his wrist. This is Jack Cayman.

**Chaser**

**Jack Cayman**

The second male is a muscular, young man with a tanned skin tone. He has a black hair and dark eyes. He wears a black top, green shorts with white garter, black & gray laced boots and green boxing gloves. This is Little Mac.

**Boxer**

**Little Mac**

These two are members of the Grand Empire's Team R.

"Guys.'' Jack called out.

The four turns to them, "Jack, Mac.'' Rick greeted, "How did it go in your end?'' he asked.

Jack took a whiff of his cigar before blowing out a smoke, "We fought a number of them but we managed to get rid all of them.'' he stated.

"Any information about Cueto and his son?'' Zoey asked.

Little Mac shook his head, "They're long gone.'' he replied, "According to the locals, they came here out of nowhere and attacked a local hunstman, and had him disappear in a flash of light.'' he explained.

"The two suddenly left afterwards but one local overheard that Cueto speaking that 'the Gods are thrilled'.'' Jack finished.

Bill scoffed, "Great... we're dealing with a cult.'' he grumbled.

"I hate cults.'' Francis muttered in annoyance.

"Do you had any information where they gone next?'' Zoey asked.

Jack shook his head, "No... but the locals did told us that the two went south from here.'' he replied.

"Then let's get going to south.'' Rick beckoned.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in another unnamed world somewhere in the multiverse, we go to an open area of a jungle to see a group of four individuals taking on some Emotionless.

The first individual is a small boy. He has a short brown hair with a sharp ahoge on top and has green eyes. He wears a blue & orange hooded cape with a diamond-shaped brooch over a blue bodysuit underneath a yellow sleeveless tunic and a brown belt wrapped around his mid-section, yellow gloves with metal plates and yellow boots with metal plates. This is Brian.

**Apprentice Magician**

**Brian**

The second individual is a green scaled anthropomorphic gecko with black eyes and a purple eyelids. He has a yellow-green snout, jaw and underbelly, and has numerous purple stripes on his back and tail. He often wears sunglasses. This is Gex.

**Couch Potato Warrior**

**Gex**

The third individual is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has dirty blonde neck-length hair, facial hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray muscle shirt underneath numerous brown straps across his chest and around his mid-section, brown pants with numerous straps, brown boors and brown arm gauntlets. This is Ragnar.

**Viking Warrior**

**Ragnar**

The fourth individual has a yellow star-shaped face with white eyes and blue irises. He has a round body with slim arms and legs, he wears white gloves and whote shoes with yellow lightning pattern. This is Ristar.

**Star Children**

**Ristar**

These four are members of the Grand Empire's Team Q.

Brian brought out his staff before shooting out a fire towards an Emotionless, burning the creature to crisp. Gex uses his tail to whip down creatures coming towards him while Ragnar uses his sword to stab one Emotionless on the head and then slicing another. Meanwhile, Ristar's arms extended forward, grabbing an Emotionless and headbutting it on the process, killing it to bits.

After an hour of fighting, the four managed to defeat every Emotionless in the area.

Ristar wipes the beads of sweat off his forehead, "Let's go guys!" he beckoned, "I heard that those bastards were seen in a temple at the end of this jungle.'' he stated before marching forward while Gex, Ragnar and Brian watches him walk-off in concern.

"He's really hellbent in avenging Wild Woody and the others.'' Ragnar commented.

"Can you blame him? He's good friends with the guys from Team F.'' Gex pointed out.

"Come on, let's go and make sure he doesn't go overboard.'' Brian beckoned.

And with that, the trio followed their friend.

**Bzzzttt...**

It was a nice evening in the town of Tremorton, we see a young man running around with a panic look on his face.

The young man has an apricot-colored skin tone, spikey red-orange hair, and dark-colored eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. This is Brad Carbunkle, a good friend to Jenny Wakeman.

**Tremorton High School Student**

**Brad Carbunkle**

Brad kept on running, looking back a little to see if someone is following him, he turns into a corner and gasped in fright when he saw Antonio Cueto blocking his way.

"Surprise~" Antonio greeted with a creepy grin.

Brad took a step back, "Please... what do you want from me?'' he asked nervously.

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much.'' he replied, "You just happen to be the next... SACRIFICES FOR THE GODS!" he announced with a gleeful expression.

Suddenly... there was a large smoke coming from behind Brad, he turns around just in time to see Matanza Cueto walking out from the smoke.

"AAAAHH!" Brad screamed in fright, he tried to flee but Matanza quickly grabs him and lifts him up high, "AAAH! NO! NO! NO!" he cried in panic.

Antonio let's out an evil chuckle, "All right my son, you know what to do.'' he beckoned.

And without warning, Matanza slams Brad hard down on the pavement, and with Brad's body being physically weak, the slam is more than enough to keep him in place.

"Ugh...'' Brad moaned in pain. Matanza then stood on top of Brad before spreading his arms while looking up at the sky when suddenly... the lighting struck down and loud thunders can be heard all over the place, Matanza then let's out a horrifying roar, "JENNNNYY!" Brad called out for his friend and with a flash of negative lights, Brad disappeared without a trace.

Antonio then let's out a diabolical laughter, "Well done my boy! The Gods are pleased!" he complimented, "Now come!" he beckoned gesturing his cane to follow, "We must go back to the temple and wait for the next sacrifice to be chosen.'' he declared.

And with that, Antonio and Matanza with another victim successfully sacrificed to their Gods.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Jamesdean5842, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	16. EC's Heroes Coalitions Tasters

**~~000~~**

**Tales of the Multiverse Bit 26**

Something is wrong here and Kennedy "Kenny" MacIntosh don't like it. And he is not the only one that thinking something is wrong, Patchouli Knowledge felt that somebody has been following them when Yukari Yakumo appears before them.

**~~000~~**

* * *

In a town located in a world somewhere in the multiverse, we see Minako Aino, Brahma Bullworth, Finn the Human and Patrick Star walking across a sidewalk when the three boys ran towards a toy store in excitement, much to Minako's disbelief and begrudgingly followed them.

As this is going on, we see Kouta Fujiki, Marcus "The Nerd" Reservoir and Crusher walking across another sidewalk and then passing-by a cafe where Sora, Sharpshooter Jane and Soaphie are seen having a conversation at one table by the veranda.

Soaphie took noticed of them but mostly on Crusher since this is the first time she saw a Highlands Goat, she then turns her attentions back to her companions.

"Ugh!" Sora lets out a groan with both hands on her head, "We've been traveling from one world to another but we still haven't recruited new members in this team!" she exclaimed.

Jane took a sip of her drink before speaking, "Recruiting people isn't easy as it seems.'' she said, "We maybe lucky that Soaphie decided to join us but the others aren't easy to convince.'' she stated.

"Why didn't Hiromi and Kaoyu join us again?'' Soaphie asked.

Jane spoke, "Hiromi is busy with her volleyball career.'' she answered, "So does Kaoyu for her swimming career... of course, if she's not busy fainting whenever the males gazes at her.'' she stated.

"Freaking perverts.'' Sora muttered in disdain, "Anyway... since Hiromi and Kaoyu rejected our offers, who should go and ask next?'' she questioned.

Jane thought about it, "Hmm... I am thinking of asking Hiromi and Kaoyu's proteges, Tsukasa and Mina.'' she replied.

Soaphie nodded, "I like that idea! I really like those two!" she said with a smile.

"Then lets go find them after this.'' Sora beckoned.

Suddenly, they heard a small explosion from the other side of the town, much to Sora and Soaphie's surprise.

"What was that?'' Soaphie asked.

"Seems like one part of this town got itself into some sort of trouble.'' Jane answered.

Sora then stood up, "Then lets go and help!" she beckoned.

"Unfortunately Sora, we are not needed.'' Jane said, "I saw a team from the Heroes Coalitions earlier in that area, so it's a no brainer that they will deal with the trouble there.'' she explained before taking another sip of her drink.

Sora sat back down, "Damn those losers from Neo-City.'' she grumbled in annoyance, "Always getting in the spotlight.'' she complained before taking a bite of her cake.

"Actually... the team I saw are not from Neo-City.'' Jane pointed out, "It's actually a team from the Elemental City.'' she revealed.

Meanwhile at the other side of the town, we see a number of people running away from panic. The source? A group of men arrives and raided a bank, and the explosion from earlier is the robbers blowing up the safe, so they can get the money.

With bags of money on their shoulders, the robbers made their way out of the bank and quickly ran towards their vehicles.

"Time to hightail it out here boys!" the lead robber exclaimed.

"Not so fast ya dirty criminals!" a voice with a thick British-accent called out.

"Who in the?!" the lead robber squawked in shock.

The robbers looks up and were greeted by the sight of a young man floating above them. The young man is a 15-years old boy with black hair and wears sunglasses. He wears a red high-collared uniform underneath a green vest, light-brown shorts, white socks and white & yellow sneakers. He also wears a yellow miner helmet with black flashlight.

And the young man is floating thanks to the jetpack attached on the back of his vest.

"Who the fuck is this kid?!" the lead robber demanded in annoyance.

Then another robber gasped in shock, "Oh no! It's Noam Odin, also known as Superstar 1, from Elemental City's Heroes Coalition!" he exclaimed.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Noam "Superstar 1" Odin**

"That is right!" Noam confirmed, "It is I, Superstar 1, my team and I are here to bring you dirty criminals down to justice!" he declared.

"How do you know of this?'' the lead robber questioned.

"I read about them in the internet.'' the other robber answered.

The lead robber shook his head, "No matter.'' he said, "There is no way one measly kid can stop us from getting away with all the money!" he declared.

"And who said I'm alone?'' Noam mused.

On cue, four figures jumps out from one building.

The first figure is a 17-years old girl with a slender frame, she has a short blue hair and has blue eyes. She wears a blue t-shirt with a frog-face logo on her chest, red collar and red bands, white bulky belt with a Korean symbol on the buckle, white pants with blue lines on the sides, red & white sneakers, blue fingerless gloves with red collar, a white round sunglasses with blue lens on top of her head and a red scarf on her back. This is May Lee Jinju, also known as Superstar 5.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**May Lee "Superstar 5" Jinju**

"Five!" May shouted.

The second figure is a 15-years old boy with a very short appearance. He has a blonde bowl-cut style hair with his bangs covering the left side of his face, and has black eyes. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue baggy pants, black socks and white rubber shoes. This is Walkerton Battler, also known as Superstar 4 and Walky.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Walkerton "Superstar 4, Walky" Battler**

"Four!" Walky followed.

The third figure is a 15-years old girl with a petite appearance, she has a short pink hair with a small cowlick and has red eyes. She wears a white shoulderless top over a blue school swimsuit, a brown bulky belt wrapped around her waist, yellow denim shorts, black thigh-high socks and brown folded boots. She also wears a pink cat ears and tail, and a pink arm-sleeves with cat-like paws and white furs. This is Yuzuko Nonohara, also known as Superstar 3.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Yuzuko "Superstar 3" Nonohara**

"Three!" Yuzuko cheered.

The fourth figure is a 15-years old boy with an overweight appearance, he has a spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers. This is Junpei Shibayama, also known as Superstar 2 and JP.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Junpei "Superstar 2, JP" Shibayama**

"Two!" JP mused.

The four landed on the ground and posed with Noam floating above them, "One!" Noam declared, "Unit W! Attaaaaaack!" he commanded.

And with that, the five charges towards the robbers.

**(Play Riott Squad Theme - We Riot by CFO$)**

The robbers then fired their guns at them but the team quickly scattered to different directions.

May then charges forward and delivered one roundhouse kick at one robber, knocking him down to the ground. Another robber charges towards her, she responded by charging her right fist with electricity before punching the robber on the face, electrocuting and knocking him out cold.

As this is going on, Walky is seen dodging every punch a robber unleashes at him after ducking down from another strike, Walky responded by punching giving the robber a sweet and powerful fist to the face, knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness.

"Ha! Do ya like that?!" Walky exclaimed with a thick Australian-accent.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki brought out a pink-colored hammer with cat-like ears, "Hahaha! Take this, you meanies!" she cheered before whacking every robbers coming after her, "Pow! Pow! Pow!" she chanted. Suddenly, seven robbers charges towards her with scary expressions on their faces, "HYAAAAAAAAHH!" she shrieked in fright upon setting her sights on them. But before the robbers could come close to her, Walky saved her by kicking all the robbers down with just one kick, "Aww~ Thanks for the help, Superstar 4!" she cheered in gratitude.

Walky then rubs the back of his head, "I... uhh... no problems... hehehe...'' he reassured with a bashful expression.

"Heads up!" JP announced.

JP brought out a bazooka-like gun before pointing it upwards, he then fired a mini-torpedo upwards which then exploded into thousands of rubber bullets which then rains down all over the place, hitting and knocking out every robbers on path.

JP blew the smoke away from his weapon, "Yeah~" he said with a smooth tone.

"Ya know... ya can just transform into yer Digimon form to beat up these chums.'' Walky pointed out.

JP shook his head, "Nah... these guys ain't worth it.'' he replied.

Meanwhile the lead robber kept firing his gun at Noam with the young man dodging his attacks by swerving around above. Noam then swiftly throws a mini-boomerang towards the robber, hitting him by the hands which causes him to drop his gun on the process, Noam then wasted no time bringing out a bazooka-like gun with a boxing glove on it's muzzle before firing it towards the robber, hitting him square on the face and then falling to the ground in sweet unconsciousness.

Noam grinned, "And that's why you shouldn't mess with the Superstars of the Heroes Coalitions!" he declared with a proud look.

An hour later, the police arrives and arrested the robbers while Unit W are seen gathered at one part of the streets.

JP, Yuzuko, Walky and May standing next to each other like soldiers while Noam stood in front of them with arms on his back, "Excellent work, team.'' Noam complimented, "We stopped the robbers from getting away and got all the money safely back in the bank.'' he stated, "Sadly, I don't think we can do anything to the damages at the bank.'' he pointed out.

"I think our higher-ups got that covered.'' May reassured.

Noam nodded, "Indeed.'' he agreed, "Anyway, I suggest that we head back towards the base.'' he beckoned.

"I say we stop by a cafe.'' May suggested, "I am pretty famished after the battle.'' she admitted.

"I wanna get some ice cream!" Yuzuko cheered.

"I could use some pizzas right now.'' JP said.

"Hotdogs for me!" Walky exclaimed in glee.

Noam thought about it before smiling, "Ah... what the heck.'' he conceded, "I am craving for some cheeseburgers.'' he admitted, "Come on team, let's go get something to eat!" he beckoned with his team cheering in agreement.

And with that, Unit W made their way towards a nearby cafe.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a city that has elements of modern era and steampunk style called the Elemental City, we head towards a large dome-like facility situated in the middle of the city, six pillars with glowing orbs on top are seen posted around the facility.

Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions is no doubt similar to the other Heroes Coalitions when comes to it's duties but there are notable differences. For examples, the heroes in Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions are simply called 'heroes' while Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions' heroes are called 'Superstars' for reasons unknown and each 'Superstars' are given codenames such as Superstar 1 and Superstar 2.

However, their codenames doesn't reflect their ranks but rather something else.

While the official teams from the Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions consists of twelve heroes and an unspecified number of honorary members, the teams from the Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions only consists of five members and no honorary members. And unlike the teams of Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions whom are free to choose to name their team, the teams of Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions are called Units followed by a single alphabetical letters or symbols such as Unit W.

And another difference is while the heroes of the Neo-City's Heroes Coalitions lives in dorms, each Units of the Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions lives together in a house of their own.

Inside an office somewhere in the main base operation Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions, we see Sherri Mortem working on her desk, looking at her laptop while checking the profiles of each Superstars in their organization.

Sherri smirked evilly while reading a certain profile, "Oh, I'll be glad to get rid of this one once I've taken over this organization.'' she declared.

"You're getting ahead of yourself again.'' a voice spoke.

Sherri looks up to see a 16-years old girl leaning by the doorway.

The girl is a dark-skinned Indian girl with a short stature, she has a purple hair tied in corkscrew-like pigtails with light-purple highlights, she has pink eyes and a red symbol on her forehead. She wears a black cardigan with very long sleeves that reaches the floor over a white dress with a black buckled corset wrapped around her midsection, black puffy shorts, black slip shoes and broken-heart necklace. This is Farzeen Hermani, also known as Superstar 17.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Farzeen "Superstar 17" Hermani**

Sherri stood up with a smile, "Hey, Farzeen, welcome back.'' she greeted, "How was your mission?'' she asked.

"It went well.'' Farzeen replied while checking her nails, "It took me days to finally seal those abysmal creatures out of that town but its better than leaving it unattended.'' she stated, "Anyway... I was hoping you could treat me with some nice delicacies since you're the one who sent me in that mission.'' she pointed out.

Sherri chuckled, "Anything for my best friend.'' she conceded.

A minute later, we see Sherri and Farzeen walking across one hallway of the base having a conversation.

"It seems like that Unit W did a job well done in stopping a robbery in a certain town.'' Farzeen stated.

"They do have a great leader after all.'' Sherri pointed out in agreement.

"YE IJIOT!"

Both Sherri and Farzeen cringed upon hearing an ear-piercing shout, the two walks towards one corner to see a female chewing out on a male.

The female is a 15-years old Irish girl with a small frame and a fair skin tone. She has a messy red hair tied in low pigtails with a yellow pin on the left side of her hair, and has gray eyes. She wears a green long-sleeved bulky shirt, red pleated skirt over black tights, light-brown & black creamed shoes and black fingerless gloves. This is Francina Fiadh, also known as Superstar 96.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Francina "Superstar 96" Fiadh**

The male is a 19-years old young man has a tall and overweight appearance, he has a black afro hair, goatee and wears blue-lens round glasses. He wears a white hooded sweater, blue pants and brown shoes. This is Owen Brannon, also known as Superstar 888.

**Heroes Coalition Superstar**

**Owen "Superstar 888" Brannon**

"One job... ye had one job and YE FAILED!" Francina exclaimed in disbelief, "Ye failed another MISSION, Superstar 888!" she yelled.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Superstar 96..." Owen apologized in shame.

"Ugh! There ye again, feeling sorry after failing another mission.'' Francina grumbled in annoyance.

"But I'm really-" Owen tried to reason but is cut off.

"SAVE IT!" Francina yelled, "Ye are the most stooopidest Superstar in this organization! Time and time again, no matter what ye do, ye always fail! No wonder ye were kicked out from the other Units!" she exclaimed as Owen's lips began to quiver, "Ye are nothing but a LOAD, a HINDRANCE and most of all... A FAILURE!" she shouted, "If aye had me way... aye would have kicked ye out of this organization, so we'll never be bothered by a FAILURE LIKE YE!" she admitted, "Now get ye face out of me sight!" she demanded, "Because yer face is the definition of a FAILURE!" she declared.

Owen hung his head down in shame before slowly walking off with a dejected look while Francina walks off to another direction, mumbling and grumbling about people being incompetent.

"Geez... she sure chewed him out.'' Farzeen commented.

"Indeed.'' Sherri said in agreement, "But what she did back there gave me an idea.'' she said with an evil grin.

Farzeen rolled her eyes, "You're getting ahead of yourself again.'' she pointed out, "But I'll humor you... what is it?'' she asked.

Sherri gave her a wink, "It's a secret.'' she replied, "But to give you a clue, Francina will be part of that idea of mine.'' she declared with a sadistic smile.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Jamesdean5842, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	17. Trouble in the Makai Realms

**~~000~~**

**Tales of the Multiverse Bit 30**

HEEEEEELP! Darius Greg, Meiling Hong, Wario and Waluigi ran for their lives while being chased by a large number of beaver-like creatures. Fortunately for them, Remilia Scarlet and Fujiwara no Mokou arrives in time, and blasted the creatures away to ashes.

**~~000~~**

* * *

Makai, also known as the Ghoul Realm, is a is inhabited by both humans and creatures that would be considered myths. Makai is controlled and ruled primarily by three families: the Aensland house, the Dohma house, and the Bosital house, who are the three high noble families of Makai. Beneath them are seven other families: the Lepe house, Maximoff house, Hartland house, Kreutz house, Drey house, Gilman house and Funechika house.

Makai is connected to the human world through a portal that lies at the peak of an active volcano, Gilala Gila, situated in the middle of the continent. Ancient writings state that Makai was created from a being who appeared where there was nothing, and that every creature in this world are descendants of this first being.

Makai is made up of one central continent known as Matairiku. Matairiku is several hundred times larger than the combined area of Earth's continents. In the middle of the continent, an 8,000 km high mountain range sits with a 3,000 km high waterfall dubbed "Heaven to Hell."

The oceans that surround Matairiku have an immeasurable area. The ocean that lies on the eastern side of the continent is Daimakai, which is a sea of fire that can reach over 10,000 degrees Celsius. The ocean to the west, Daimayou, is opposite of Daimakai and is made up of ice. Where the two oceans meet, there is a gap enclosed by strong winds, lightning and thunder. The outer expanse of the oceans are walls of compressed air, making further travel impossible.

The story stars inside a central hall of the Maximoff Castle and inside, we see a male vampire sitting on his throne.

The male vampire is a tall and muscular man. He has a brown pointy hair and has red eyes. He wears a blue tailcoated jacket over a red muscle shirt with a white scarf, blue tight pants, brown boots and a red & blue cape. This is Demitri Maximoff.

**Makai Noble and Vampire**

**Demitri Maximoff**

Demitri grabs a glass of blood wine before drinking, he then lets out a sigh, "It doesn't get more dull than this...'' he muttered.

"Hmm... I suppose we both agree with that.'' a voice spoke.

Demitri sighed once more, "What are you doing here?'' he questioned.

Then a woman steps out from the shadows.

The woman has a slender frame and a large bust. She has a long sea-green hair and has blue-green eyes. She wears a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out of the midriff; purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns; black boots; and conspicuous batlike wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head. This is Morrigan Aensland.

**Makai Noble and Succubus**

**Morrigan Aensland**

Morrigan giggled, "What a sour greeting?'' she mused, "Especially to a lady that's in your bedchamber.'' she pointed out, "I should expect better from a gentleman like you.'' she stated.

"Your here to settle our duel, I presume?'' Demitri concluded.

"Did I?" Morrigan chuckled.

Demitri grinned evilly, "Well then, Lord Aensland, come forth and fight me for the title of the 'Strongest in the Infernal World'!" he declared.

Morrigan sighed and crossed her arms, "Why do I even bother...'' she muttered.

Demitri's grin fell, "Hmm?'' he hummed in confusion.

"I'm the type of girl who wants to have fun.'' Morrigan claimed, "Either that or die of boredom.'' she stated, "Besides... you don't arouse me at all when you're like this.'' she admitted, "No fun at all.'' she whined.

Demitri sighed, "Would you please stop that?" he muttered in annoyance.

"Anyway... I didn't come here to fight you but to at least inform of you that Makai got itself some pretty interesting visitors.'' Morrigan revealed.

"Visitors?" Demitri questioned.

"They're quite an interesting group.'' Morrigan admitted, "I don't know why they're here but I had a feeling that they're looking for something.'' she stated.

Demitri thought about it, "Hmm... I see.'' he muttered, "Well then... lets set aside our rivalry for now and greet these visitors with open arms.'' he suggested with an evil grin.

Morrigan chuckled, "Gladly.'' she accepted.

* * *

Meanwhile in a graveyard somewhere in Makai, we see a group of Black Order soldiers walking around, scouting the area with their weapons up for any sort of hostile.

Suddenly, the soldiers stopped on their tracks when they felt a cold sense tingling deep in their spines, one of them is even shivering in fright.

And without warning, Demitri and Morrigan appears before them, much to their shock. And out of fright, the soldiers pointed their weapons at the two, only for their weapons to die before them by wilting like a certain plant.

"Oho~ Seems like our presence caught them by surprise.'' Morrigan mused.

Demitri scoffed, "More like we struck fear into their hearts but that's to be expected.'' he said before looming over the soldiers, "Now... I must question you mongrels of your presence in this realm.'' he begun, "What brings all of you here?'' he demanded.

Because of this, all of the soldiers began to shiver in fright while whispering and arguing to each other of whom to answer.

"Hey, what's the hold up boys?'' a voice questioned.

Everyone then turns around to see Thomas Camp strutting towards them, head swaying from left to right while dragging his crutch from behind, leaving trails on the ground. Upon seeing their leader, the soldiers responded by pointing their fingers at Demitri and Morrigan.

Thomas snorted, "I see.'' he mused.

Demitri crosses his arms, "And who are you?'' he demanded.

Thomas shook his head, "Thomas Camp.'' he replied, "Leader of these chums.'' he added while waving a finger at the Black Order Soldiers, "What about it?'' he asked.

Morrigan chuckled, "Ain't he a charming fellow.'' she commented before taking notice the Infinity Gauntlet on Thomas' right hand, "Wait a minute... isn't that the Infinity Gauntlet?'' she pointed out.

Demitri's face furrowed upon taking notice of the item as well, "Indeed.'' he confirmed, "But from I remember... that thing is in he possession of the Mad Titan.'' he recalled.

Morrigan's eyes then widen in realization, "Wait... could it be... that they're here for the Soul Gem?!" she concluded in shock.

Upon hearing that, Thomas' face lighten up, "Oh! So you bozos knows where the Soul Gem!" he cheered, "Alright... save me the trouble and hand me the Soul Gem, I'm gonna need it for little project.'' he demanded.

Demitri glares at him, "And what for do you need with the Soul Gem?'' he demanded.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Look... what I do with the stone is none of your business.'' he replied, "Now give me the stone and no one gets hurt.'' he demanded with a smile.

Morrigan got into a fighting stance, "You will not lay a hand on the Soul Gem!" she declared.

Demitri's eyes began to glow before smiling evilly, "I suggest you leave this realm or I'll make you suffer the consequences.'' he declared.

Thomas sighed, "Hard way it is.'' he muttered while rubbing the back of his head, "Boys.'' he ordered.

The Black Order Soldiers nodded rapidly in reply before zooming away from the sight, leaving smoke-shapes of themselves behind.

"Are you going to fight us alone?'' Morrigan questioned in disbelief.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders, "I can manage.'' he replied.

Thomas then stomps the ground hard as large spiky rocks sprouts from the ground but Demitri and Morrigan quickly evaded it, the vampire and the succubus began to circle around Thomas, Demitri ignited his left hand with flames while Morrigan turns one of her wings into a blade, the two charges towards Thomas.

The absolute scoundrel smirked evilly, spinning his crutch before charging back.

And with that, three attacks clashed altogether.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a red planet somewhere in the multiverse, we see a strange man sitting on a rock in a meditating position, his eyes are closed and seems to be in deep thoughts.

The strange man has a blue skin tone. He is very tall, has a muscular and tone frame, he has a balding head and a circle drawn on his forehead. He is naked and the only thing he is wearing is a black speedo. This is Dr. Jon Osterman, also known as, Dr. Manhattan.

**Cosmic Being**

**Dr. Jon "Dr. Manhattan" Osterman**

Dr. Manhattan hummed, "I see.'' he muttered, "So, that's what's going on right now.'' he concluded, "I do hope that they resolve this problem soon or else I'll have to step in again and fix things.'' he stated. He then open his eyes, revealing it to be white as sheet, "Humans are such complex beings, some mortals seeks for peace while others prefer destruction, some humans seeks power to protect while others seeks power for their own greed, no matter how many centuries has passed humans can't still decided for one thing. At the very end... whatever choices they made, conflicts are inevitable, death is certain and peace yet to be accomplish.'' he stated, "Regardless how complex humans are, they remain interesting on their own right.'' he mused.

"I totally agree with you, Dr. Manhattan.'' a voice said in agreement.

Dr. Manhattan then turns around to see a young-looking female skipping her way towards him.

The young-looking female has petite frame and a flat chest, and has a chalk-white skin tone. She has as short & messy light-purple hair with a cowlick on top of her head and pink eyes with heart-shaped irises. She wears a teal-colored sleeveless cardigan over a black crop top, blue denim shorts over red tights. She wears purple boots and black arm-length fingerless gloves, she wears a pair of golden-colored circlets on her arms and has an orange detached wings on each side. She also wears a cat-like purple headphone on top of her head. This is Dyosa, a Cosmic Being simply known as the Maidens.

**Maidens**

**Dyosa**

"Ya-ho~ It's been a while Dr. Manhattan!" Dyosa greeted cheerfully.

Dr. Manhattan nodded, "A pleasure to see you as well, young maiden.'' he greeted back with a smile, "What are you doing here?'' he questioned.

Dyosa shrugged her shoulders, "I just want to chat, nothing much to it.'' she replied, "Anyway... have you heard about the large blue hand that has been grabbing and dropping off people into other worlds?'' she asked, "Many people claim that the blue hand belongs to you.'' she stated.

"I will not confirm nor deny that.'' Dr. Manhattan replied.

Dyosa chuckled, "I knew you would.'' she mused, "Anyway, I want to tell you that the maidens and I are going to make our move.'' she declared.

"I see.'' Dr. Manhattan muttered, "I guess you maidens got inspired of what the other divine and cosmic beings have been doing lately.'' he pointed out.

"Yup!" Dyosa chirped, "The Power Granter are giving powers to those who are no the verge of death and the Special Star is travelling across the multiverse to find somebody worthy of power.'' she stated, "And with everything going on lately, the maidens and I decided to lend our help by blessing certain people of our choice with powers and we'll call them, _Blesseds_!" she explained.

"I believed that someone has already coined that term.'' Dr. Manhattan pointed out.

Dyosa chuckled, "I'm aware.'' she admitted, "But these _Blesseds_ will be different.'' she declared before pulling out a tablet, opening a social media site and began to browse some profile, "Now... I had to be careful of which person I'll bestow some powers upon.'' she stated.

"You're going to use that thing to create a _Blessed_?'' Dr. Manhattan questioned.

Dyosa giggled, "Yup!" she confirmed, "Now then...'' she muttered as she kept browsing each pages, "Hmm... this one nice but I can't be too sure...'' she muttered with a thoughtful expression.

"You maidens sure do things differently compared to the other divine beings.'' Dr. Manhattan commented.

"Well, we managed to adapt with time.'' Dyosa explained before landing on a certain page, "Aha! This kid will be the first one to be blessed with powers!" she declared, "I hope he likes it!" she cheered.

The page she is looking at... is none other than Lincoln Loud.

**Bzzzttt...**

Back in the graveyard somewhere in the Makai Realm, the entire place is completely destroyed with various debris scattered everywhere. Then a yellow-colored portal appears out of thin air and out came Doctor Strange.

Doctor Strange then looks around the place, "By the Vishanti... I'm too late.'' he muttered in disbelief.

"Indeed you are.'' a voice replied.

Doctor Strange turns around and saw Demitri floating towards him while carrying an unconscious Morrigan. Demitri is all beaten up, half of his attire is torn off with dripping down his face, Morrigan also suffered the same fate as him.

"What happened?'' Doctor Strange asked.

Demitri frowned, "That man... he got the Soul Gem.'' he replied.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Jamesdean5842, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
